The future is bright
by hazelnut91
Summary: What if you can't move on?What if there are things from the past that come back to haunt you? Nothing is what it seems to be in the Fae world...
1. Happy birthday to ME

_The story takes place after season 2,the Garuda is defeated and Bo has become the unofficial queen of the fae, she and Lauren had brief relationship but dark bo took over . I am not going to follow the arc of the 3__rd__ season as I am looking forward to put the characters through new and exciting adventures J I do not own any of the lost girl characters , showcase does ,this story is purely for entertainment written because of the long break until season 4. English is not my native language so bear with me. Reviews and comments are always welcome._

_Ps: this is my first story _

_Ps2: I'm a music addict, so in order to get a better feel of the story I'm gonna recommend some songs to listen along while reading the chapters_

_Lykke Li - Until We Bleed_

_Lana del rey-Summer wine_

_Florence + the Machine-Only if for a night_

** _First Chapter_**

_Hi…my name is Lauren , Lauren Lewis. I'm a woman and a doctor and I haven't seen her in 4 months,3 weeks and 2 days. I shouldn't define my life by her, but I do…it's sad, I know, that a smart, beautiful, talented woman would do that, oh well at least that's what she called me "smart, beautiful and talented". I sometimes think that when she left something died inside of me, but it wasn't my love for her unfortunately…it was my sanity. In the first days I thought of begging her to take me back only if for a day but thankfully I was stopped every damn time by Kenzi, the goth cool chick who surprisingly took my side, the human side. Her mantra was :"you're better than this, she left you, she left us ,she doesn't care", she kept repeating those words to me like they were an expired 90's pop tune, but it worked… I stayed away from the queen and her minions._ _She was now oh so powerful and rumor has it, even more beautiful .She had an open relationship with surprise ,surprise Dyson and a valkyrie ,the perfect combination: rough, comfy and no emotional mumbo jumbo._

_Dark Bo didn't need to feel love, feeling that was seen as weakness, so was i…lust on the other hand was the never ending supply of power, at least that's what I heard._ _The breakup had taken me and even kenzi by surprise ,I wasn't good enough ,strong enough, brave enough …Not Enough was the word to describe her wonderfully rehearsed monologue. I bet dyson had something to do with that, that guy hated my guts from day 0.1. Anyway ,the memory is still a blurr for me ,I do remember tears streaming down my cheeks, my breathing becoming shallow and 3 words escaping my lips: "i…love you" and then darkness. I woke up to someone slapping me, the kenziest kenzi out there came to check on me, apparently I had been out of it for 2 whole days, talk about heart ache problems ..sheesh. From that day on we became friends and also room mates, because kenzi couldn't take the trio's nightly display of…fulfillment. Life has changed a lot, but for the best...so we thought._

It's July 25th, Lauren awoke with a groan…she couldn't believe a year had passed once again. She shook her head and lightly laughed at the thought of becoming old, older. 30 was a milestone as her mother said once , the race to get settled and have kids was finally on. She had heard the same speech since she was 16,find a kind wealthy man, marry him and have his kids, become the perfect housewife and be obedient, learn how to cook and listen to your husband, do this and that, don't do this and definitely don't do that. At first it was somewhat funny that her own mom didn't know her at all, she had big dreams none of which implied becoming Peggy Bundy. So she followed them: graduated early from high school and college, became a doctor, enrolled in the army and finally told her mother that she preferred women. It shouldn't have come as a surprise really, but her mother treated her like she was sick…hence the lack of communication now.

Shaking those thoughts the woman sighed as she rolled out of the bed, she wondered how the day would play out, nothing would be able to beat last year's celebration: she had felt loved ,wanted…important for the first time in her life, but that was short lived after all. As she pondered the day suddenly a small, skinny figure all but ran into her bedroom tackling her on the king size bed.

- "Happy birtdaaaaaaay , Hotpants !i wish you wealth ,and happiness ,and wealth once more. You are waaay to sober for a girl who's turning 30…OMG ,you are so old!"

- "Thank you kenzi, you remembered! But I think it's a little early for shots .I have to go to the compound , check on my cultures ,finish that report on the autopsy of that nasty fae snake, hale has been pressuring me for days and I don't want dyson to make a scene once again!" The blonde whispered while remembering the wolf's last visit which ended in a crass rant about her incompetent race.

- "Okaaay, you win. But tonight we are so going out. Vex is going to tag along as we have organized a surprise for you .So, no questions asked, at 8pm we'll see each other at the Dal!" the Russian girl stated while having a serious tone.

- "But, Kenziiii…I haven't been there since, since…and I don't want to meet… her.I don't know if I am strong enough to deal with all of it."

- "Lauren, really now, it's been 5 months, bo's become this gargantum bitch, she won't remember your birthday and I bet she won't even be there. She's been busy fucking every breathing, crawling thing out there, and I'm not whore shaming now, but she has changed a lot. She isn't our Bo anymore."

- "Okay…but if something happens, the blame is all on you!" said the doc, while flooding memories engulfed her mind.

- "Relax, it's gonna be fine. We'll have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on a disco…"

- "KENZI! Stop quoting Lady Gaga lyrics, I get the idea…and as you know I'm not so fond of sticks !"the blonde smirked as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for work.

- "Jeeez, doc…got your panties in a bunch?! Just be there and stop moaning already". Kenzi said while bouncing off the bed and heading to the kitchen for her favorite bowl of cereal.

The day flew by for the doctor, fortunately she manage to get all her tasks done in record time. The only disturbance was Hale's visit , he congratulated her on her birthday and gave her a letter, asking her to open it at midnight. That intrigued the good doctor, but she wrote it off as a spa gift, or if she got lucky, a 2 day vacation. In the months following the garuda battle she and hale got closer, kenzi being the catalyst of course ,Lauren would almost consider him a friend ,if he weren't the Ash. She tended not to trust men having that title anymore.

It was 7 o'clock and had plenty of time to head home and get ready .She took a shower and for the first time in months she felt like dressing up, even putting on makeup .She chose some black silk pants and a sleeveless silk black top ,the flimsy top actually left little to the imagination as it was almost see through .Lauren knew she had to up the game by choosing the sexiest black lace lingerie. She wanted to make a boom with her appearance, as the past months had been tough on her. After getting dressed , it was time for hair and makeup. The doc opted for straight hair and warm colors to bring out her beautiful eyes. At a quarter to 8 she was ready, grabbing her red handbag and putting on stilettos Lauren was grinning at the thought of kenzi being so proud of her…the goth girl was the fashion police times 10.

The drive to the Dal had only taken 5 minutes , her convertible red Audi made the ride swift and enjoyable .There were perks of being the light fae's chief doctor, owning a fancy car was one of them. As she closed her car she began thinking about Hale's letter, but shook the thought of it, and promised herself to enjoy the night…she deserved to let loose. The now sexy dressed blonde entered the Dal, as she was scanning for Kenzi and Vex, her breath hitched in her throat…Dyson was sitting at the bar chatting away with a blonde woman, a very blonde woman…a valkyrie type blonde woman.

Regaining her senses , Lauren spotted Kenzi and made a bee line for her, it was her birthday after all and she was determined to have fun. In a corner table Kenzi and Vex awaited the arrival of the birthday girl, Lauren suspected they were already drowsy as Vex was wearing a birthday cone shaped hat and Kenzi kept whistling. "This was going to be a long night", the doc reckoned. As she arrived at the table she was rapidly engulfed in a big hug by the young woman, ignoring Vex who was not so elegantly ogling her figure .Before being able to sit down, two people came to their table…the same two people Lauren had tried to ignore…Dyson and the Valkyrie.

-"Oh, well…what do we have here ? The Ash's human pet…I thought you understood you weren't welcome here anymore" the wolf hissed while rubbing his beard.

-"I take it you're Bo's little human fieldtrip experiment? " the valkyrie added with a condescending tone.

-"Hey, back off" ,the goth girl fired ."Lauren was invited here, Trick gave me his word and protection .Now I would really like it if you would just let us be", Kenzi added hoping for some support from the Mesmer

Lauren was not hearing any of the exchanged comments, when dyson and the valkyrie approached, she sensed the air shift in the room, she felt that someone she knew all to well was going to show any minute now. The doc couldn't explain why she felt bo's arrival, it had been almost 5 months and no contact whatsoever,"I guess some things never change", she bitterly thought as she was brought back by a high pitched yell. It seems that Vex was having a bit of a laugh with Tamsin, the valkyrie, she'd forced her to pin Dyson on a nearby table and dry hump him like a sex crazed bunny. Her ego wasn't going to be the only thing bruised after that night…

-"Vex, stop it! lauren intervened .We are here to have fun and that's all.I am sorry for intruding in your special location, but I do have some rights , even though I am a "pet .One of them is being allowed in here ,occasionally."

-"You have a strong death wish" the wolf added after finally being able to escape Tamsin's grip ."I should end you right now" he sneered.

-"I'll lend a hand" the valkyrie added.

-"Guys ,guys…calm the F down" kenzi began,"we didn't provoke you, Lauren didn't provoke you .If I didn't know better I'd say you two are hating on the doc for no apparent reason"

-"Oh they do have a reason" a feminine voice erupted from behind making Lauren's skin shiver. She knew who that sexy voice belonged to, she'd yearned for months to hear it call her name.

-"Dyson,Tamsin…leave!" the same voice added ."As you can see ,you are not needed here" Bo finished her sentence as she sized up Lauren outfit, she took in her curves as her eyes flashed blue.

The two listened to the succubus and left in a hurry,swearing that it was the last time they would let Lauren be. Vex, Kenzi and Lauren sat in silenced shocked by the unexpected display of authority.

-"So,Dr. Lewis…Happy Birthday" the succubus chirped.

Lauren was stunned by the brunette's appearance and by the lack of regret in her eyes. How dare she show up after 5 months and act like it was all ok ,like she didn't break her heart in a million pieces .But the doctor knew better than to show her raw emotions ,pissing off a succubus isn't the smartest thing to do so she opted for the formal approach:

"-Erm ,thank you…you're highness. I, we would like to get back to our party" Lauren said trying to block her emotions.

-"Highness my ass, Bo get lost!" kenzi snapped, "you've got some nerve to show up now after all the shit you pulled !we don't need you here as you made perfectly clear that you don't need us in your perfect life anymore. You were my sister Bo, I trusted you, but when you left Lauren, you broke my heart too. What happened to I choose humans,huh ?you point blank lied to our faces .So excuse me if I don't have the tact the good doc has…GO!NOW!"

Bo was taken aback by the blue eyed girl's reaction, as tears streamed down her face she leaned to comfort her shaking figure.

-"Don't…*sniffles*…touch…*sniffles*…me!" kenzi added while backing away.

Lauren sat up from the table and placed herself in front of kenzi blocking bo's view ,she wanted to protect the girl not knowing how was the succubus going to react.

-"I'm not going to hurt her" Bo whispered.

-"I don't know that anymore" Lauren backfired.

-"I could kill you both if I wanted" Bo's rage was starting to surface as her eyes started to flash blue.

-"So what's stopping you? You don't love us, you never did…you used us for a while and now you've moved on to better things" Lauren nonchalantly pointed. "That's a common behavior for fae and also for psychopaths, they're void of emotions, they lack empathy , they are incapable of love and understanding…they're monsters, and so are you!"

As the last word rolled off lauren's tongue she knew she'd regret it immediately .Bo's eyes were glowing blue as her stance screamed attack. The next thing she knew, bo's hand had gripped her own and she found herself being dragged into the bathroom, and as the door was closed kenzi's shouts were suddenly silenced.

-"What do you want from me?" the blonde shouted.

-"You said I was a monster" Bo sneered," I just want to prove your point" the brunette added while slowly closing in on Lauren ."I really like your outfit tonight but I think it's not going to be necessary in a few minutes".

-"Really, Bo?! You're going to rape me on my birthday ?!Really classy for a queen I might say.."

-"it's not rape if you enjoy it" bo smirked.

-"What the flying fuck happened to you?" the blonde whimpered as bo cornered her," you might be able to make my body want you but my mind will never give in. You broke me bad Bo, you chose them. Now leave me alone, I never was yours to begin with and I will never be. I hate you succubus, you're a fucking animal, all you want is sex, that's all that matters to you!" cried the blonde while violently trashing her arms in a futile attempt to keep the brunette away. -"If I give my body willingly will you let me go?

-if I whore myself to you ,like you thought the Ash ordered me to do, will you let me and kenzi be? is this what you want?" Lauren screamed as she ripped her blouse in half revealing her lace bra." Take me, come on ! i'm just a human ,I'm bound to be used by the almighty queen anyways" Lauren cried and sinked to the cold floor of the bathroom.

Bo was speechless, she knew that she had hurt the 2 humans in her life but she didn't know the extent. She promised 5 months ago to protect the two women from herself ,she felt her control slipping and thought that pushing them away had been the best choice. The past months had been hard on her, she filled her bed with nameless lovers in order to forget her feelings, she wanted to numb them down. When she broke up with Lauren, the monologue was actually referring to her, she wasn't strong enough to fight her nature, wasn't good enough to win over her dark side, she wasn't enough for the super smart and sexy doctor.

When they broke up, she made sure Kenzi took lauren's side, she wanted them to become friends , to take care of each other because she couldn't anymore. Dyson and Tamsin were her lieutenants, they were trustworthy and easy on the eyes, they made her forget…almost.

A whole minute passed before Bo could react. Lauren's shaking form was still on the floor as she heartbreakingly cried for herself, for her love and for bo .This wasn't the birthday she wished for, heck this wasn't even her life anymore…most of the days she felt like a pawn ,a stupid white pawn.

She heard Bo approach and braced herself for the attack ,she knew how voracious succubi could be, she first handed enjoyed that not so long ago ,but this was different…in her mind this was rape. Lauren was surprised when she heard sniffles and didn't have the chance to look up because the brunette engulfed her in a bone crushing hug…

-"I'm so sorry ,I didn't…I couldn't…I would never hurt you" bo whispered." this is why I had to make you hate me, this is why I had to make you leave…I can't control myself, I truly am a monster "

-"Whaat?" the blonde asked while still trying to break the contact.

-"Don't", bo said ,"I won't hurt you…i…just want to feel you near…I tried to forget this ,you…us, but I can't I can't live without you you have always been mine and I have always been yours. It sounds so cheesy but I'm hollow without you, please I need you…even if you hate me now.

-"i…i…don't hate you bo, just…I don't trust you"

Lauren herself couldn't have imagined this turn of events. She was hugging the perfect form of the queen succubus, the body fitted her perfectly as her memories of countless nights of passion flooded her mind. She knew her aura had spiked probably to a ten as she felt bo tense in her arms. The blonde knew she was now holding her precious bo, the real one, the full on insecurities woman, the goofball the perfect attentive lover…her soulmate.

She then suddenly realized that she had all the power, she held all the cards...lauren then shifted in bo's arm earning a low growl, the succubus really didn't want to part. But the doc had better ideas ,she slowly disentangled from the embrace and with her right hand cupped the brunette's face forcing her to look into her own eyes, the look of regret and pure love hit her hard and she couldn't control herself anymore. She leaned in hovering a few inches from Bo's face and as bo tried to protest, she lightly bit her ex lover's lower lip earning a deep moan .

Feeling proud of her influence, she leaned once again and slowly started to kiss the succubus ,and as the kiss grew hungrier she was able to skillfully slide her tongue into Bo's luscious mouth and thus beginning their "dance". They weren't just kissing, they were melting into each other,their ignorance was bliss. Parting in order to breathe, Lauren pressed her forehead onto bo's watching intensely as the succubus was still tasting the kiss on her lips…the image was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

No words were exchanged as bo helped Lauren up and headed to the door, she then remembered that lauren's blouse had been ripped and immediately offered her red leather jacket .As she opened the door, she looked back and said:

-"I am sorry, this won't happen again…I will let you and kenzi be", and before Lauren was able to react, the succubus disappeared into the crowd.

Lauren felt like crying once again, as kenzi stormed into the bathroom asking if everything was ok. She could see Lauren was shaken but she couldn't figure what had happened…and it was only half past nine.

-"She loves us" Lauren finally said.

-"SHE WHAT?!" kenzi couldn't believe her ears.

-"We're gonna fight for her,she needs us to save her" the doc added.

This was indeed the weirdest birthday ever,but at least she had hope now,she knew that her bo was still there waiting for her rescue.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Freedom

Lauren drove in silence as Return to Innocence by Enigma blasted from the radio, kenzi sat quietly in the passenger's seat processing the events of the night: this was supposed to be a birthday party, they were supposed to have fun and forget…instead they almost got mauled by the wolfman , bo made an appearance ,a shocking one I might add and Lauren had the worst birthday party ever.

"_Lauren deserves better" , _kenzi thought as she was afraid to ask what had happened in the bathroom ,she dreaded that conversation. The goth girl made several attempts to make Lauren talk, but she was brushed off in an instant…she wasn't going to give up, she was just going to try harder in the morning.

The drive was short ,the Audi r8 V10 Spider cruised easily through the abandoned streets as a new song started playing on the radio ,it was Lauren's favorite Enigma hit, Age of Loneliness.

"_How suitable ",_the blonde bitterly thought ,_"getting older-check, alone-check, ex lover going batshit-check,500 $ blouse getting shredded-check, not a drop of alcohol in my system-check ,not knowing what tomorrow will bring-CHECK,CHECK,CHECK!"_

The two women arrived to Lauren's apartment and again, no words were exchanged , the night had been an emotional wreck and both of them needed some time to process.

Sighing Lauren began to discard her clothes and headed to the shower, she could still feel Bo's presence within her own essence and that was alarming,"_ I'd better look that up in the morning", _she'd decided. It wasn't normal for a human to sense the presence of a fae, "_the prey isn't supposed to feel the predator_" the doc reckoned, something was definitely off with that connection.

As she started washing her hair memories of bo's body began to flash in her head, not so innocent memories of their night together exactly one year before. Bo had decided to sneak into the aquarium at night, they ate watching the beautiful animals swim, they talked about everything and nothing in particular ,they shared comfortable moments of silence…it had been perfect, bo had even gotten her a gift, a charm bracelet.

-"the tiny microscope was the symbol of your work, the unicorn the symbol of purity and beauty, the clown was a reminder of kenzi and the small penguin a reminder of me .Did you know penguins have one partner for life?" a voice whispered from outside of the shower.

The blonde tensed at the intruder's remark and quickly grabbed a towel, she had been caught daydreaming, actually night dreaming by a very attractive succubus while being stark naked in the shower, talk about deadly combinations…

-"what ?how ?how did you know what I was thinking about?" the doc asked furrowing her brows.

-"I just did" Bo answered ."I came to see if you opened your gift. I had hale deliver it to you this afternoon .

-"what gift, bo? hale gave me a letter and I didn't have the chance to open it.

-"you'll see" the brunette smirked ,"you'll lo…like it"!

Intrigued, Lauren dressed quickly trying to ignore the hungry stares the succubus was throwing her way .Feeling a little bit self conscious ,as she was wearing a pair of boxers and a fitting t-shirt, Lauren grabbed her handbag and took the letter out.

Without wasting time she ripped the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper. There was a little piece of jewelry hidden ,"_an anatomically correct miniature heart_" the blonde acknowledged.

-"I thought you might like a new element to your charm bracelet" Bo said.

-"a heart ?what does it mean, bo?"

-"it means that you have my heart Lauren ,no matter what you decide to do after reading those words…I will be with you forever" the succubus added ,as her blue orbs bore into Lauren's soul.

_"Doctor Lauren Lewis,_

_As the Ash in charge, I would like to thank you for your services provided to the light fae population. Your skills and dedication have saved hundred of fae, and your contribution to save the world from the Garuda was more than impressive._

_You have been in our service for 5 years now and I think we should renegotiate the terms of your contract .By that I mean giving back your freedom with the only condition of collaborating in the future with any light fae establishment in the world._

_I wish you the best of luck and Happy birthday! once again!_

_ The Ash"_

Lauren's eyes began to water as her legs collapsed under her, she was finally free, she wasn't a slave anymore ,she could now travel the world, see the places she wanted to see, meet the people she wanted to meet .It was a dream come true and all thanks to…Bo.

-"i..i…thank you ,your highness" Lauren whispered in between tears.

-"Lauren, stop calling me that…I'm Bo, Isabeau , succubitch…just not…that" the brunette said as she approached the woman on the floor ."and you don't need to thank me, you should have been free from the start…Nobody owns you Lauren ,I mean practically nobody does.

-"what's that supposed to mean?"

-"it means that I had to convince the elders to give up your servitude, I could only do it by guaranteeing for you. i had to…claim you as my own in order to shut their mouths, but that doesn't mean a thing ,you don't even have to worry about that. you should leave and live your life…Carpe diem!"

-"so let me get this straight…"

-"straight ?"the brunette snickered.

-"oh grow up", the blonde backfired ."You own me now and you want me gone?"

-"yes and no."

-"bo ,what kind of psychotic answer is that? It's either yes or no, we aren't playing in the grey area here! And for the love of god stop ogling me, I am not wearing a bra, satisfied?"

-"not yet" Bo laughed. "the thing is that in papers, I do own you ,and that's not the safest thing in the world. That's why dyson and tamsin reacted that way in the bar,they felt threatened. As for the leaving part ,I think it's the right choice now…I can't fully protect .That being said, Hale is expecting you in the morning, we have a situation in Greece and I bet you and kenzi would like an Euro trip" the brunette finished, a grin plastered on her face.

-"I won't give up on you" Lauren suddenly said.

-"there's nothing to be salvaged…i…am a monster. I can't really control myself anymore and the urges to start killing sprees have become more and more…pressing. I should go and let you rest…" bo added while avoiding Lauren's gaze

-"stay! just…let's sleep together .i miss cuddling with you and waking up with half of my body numb because of a certain dead weight"

-"did you just call me fat?" the brunette feigned hurt.

-"no I just said you had an incredible ability to pin me in your sleep while numbing certain nervous terminations on my body, it's a gift" the doc explained while trying not to laugh.

-"your geek talk isn't helping your case ,doc. You did call me fat"

-"oh shut up ,you're perfect"

-"I know" Bo smirked as she approached the blonde.

-"and modest" Lauren chirped

-"keep going!"

-"and…" That was the last thing the taller woman was able to say as the succubus tackled her on the bed.

Both of the women were tired of running from each other(_No doubt-running),_they needed to be close after 5 months of pain…they finally needed to feel something. They still had problems, Lauren's humanity, bo's inner demons, the condescending fae world but for a night they couldn't care less_…"a snuggle a day, keeps the demons away_", bo bitterly thought as she held Lauren close.

The morning came fast and Bo was awaken by a heavy object being thrown at her, groggily standing up she opened her eyes to a very, very angry Russian girl:

-"oh the nerve you have !first you crash her party, then you kidnap her and then…_la piece de resistance_, you come back and seduce her .what the hell bo ,you used to have game…and sanity…and a better sense of night fashion I might add,why are you naked?!" the girl rambled while chewing on gummy bears.

-"kenzi,I hope you aren't eating vodka gummy bears at 8 o'clock in the morning…AGAIN" lauren's muffled voice erupted from behind the covers.

-"I,i…no,of course the hell is she doing here,Lauren?" kenzi asked.

The sight was comical,a very naked bo was sitting up while trying to decipher what the hell had happened,she wasn't by all means a morning person,Lauren was hidden completely under the covers mumbling something about privacy,and kenzy kept ranting in Russian about not having a drinking problem...they sure were an interesting trio.

-"yeah,bo...why are you naked?" lauren curiously pondered...

To be continued…


	3. Myconos,here we come

Yup ,they were going to Mykonos by plane ,that was the plan Hale had for the pair. Lauren was going to help the local fae population and kenzi was…lets just say kenzi was going to get very drunk on ouzo while basking in the sun.

The flight had been an interesting experience for Lauren, she wasn't scared or anything , Kenzi on the other hand sported an elegant green pallor as her eyes were clouded with fear. At first the Goth girl pretended very well she wasn't scared shitless of planes, but 3 mini bottles of vodka and 5 full barf bags later, it was evident that something was seriously wrong with her. Lauren resorted to drugging the hell out of the girl, it seemed that alcohol resistance wasn't the only crazy ability the small framed girl had…even Dyson would be envious.

Finally the private jet landed and Lauren had to all but drag kenzi's ass out of there. The welcome committee was a made up of 2 men. They were both short ,stocky, curly haired individuals dressed in the most flamboyant colors one could picture ,it was like 2 rainbows had a wild drunken night…"so much for the Greek gods appearance", Lauren thought as a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"hello doctor Lewis, isn't it a fabulous weather? my name is Georgios, and this is Ianis .We are going to be your tour guides for your stay here in Myconos . I guess the pretty little thing is miss Kenzi ,right?" one of the men chirped happily.

At the sound of her name, a confused Kenzi all but shouted:

-"listen to me, mister…that ship has sailed, I'm an adult ..keep walking…not interested"

Taking a moment to steady herself ,the brunette continued her assault:

-"And you ,Lauren,you hate me so much you had to drag my ass to Greece and sale me for parts? really? mother Russia wasn't that far away though…I so miss my babushka ,she would make these delicious liquor cookies and me and my cousins would fight for them all day long…oh, the golden days"

"Kenzi, how old were you?" a shocked Lauren asked, as the 2 men shifted on their feet, clearly not being able to understand the girl's rant.

"5,I was precocious…" the girl grinned.

"no, you were traumatized" the doc grimly remarked

"I was NOT…don't tell me you never, ever got drunk on cookies when you were little"

"kenzi, that sentence has so many wrong things in it…it's not even funny anymore"

"ladies ,ladies…let's all calm down", georgios intervened ."I am sorry if I offended you, miss Kenzi ,but we are brownies and that would explain our warm and polite nature."

"OMG…brownies? I looove you guys all so much .so Iani and Georgi, what body part do I have to sell out here to get a drink?" kenzi stated clearly trying to keep herself composed.

The two men babbled incoherently trying to answer her question, but Lauren ended the joke by slapping kenzi's arm.

"she's just joking, I think. I am sorry if we got on the wrong foot" Lauren said while glaring at kenzi. "we would very much appreciate if you would take us to your local Ash"

"I thought you'd never ask" ianis whispered as he turned to leave to the car.

The drive around the island was a beautiful experience, Myconos had all the qualities of a 5 star tourist attraction: white sand beaches, clear aquamarine waters, restaurant ,clubs ,pubs, carnavals. Lauren wasn't a stranger to greek culture, few people knew that her grandmother came from the island of Crete and that she would spend her summers at her house. As she was thinking about the past, kenzi's annoying voice startled her:

"so ,doc…are we going to visit the island of Lesbos ?i heard they write damn good poems down there…and that the clams and peaches are oh so fine"

Shocked by the lack of tact, the blonde decided that 2 can play that game:

"wow ,kenzi…I didn't think you'd be so eager to go…down…there. maybe we should share a room ,just to get you ready for action. you really got to take in their customs first" the blonde snickered.

A wide eyed kenzi gasped suddenly as she reached for her phone:

"Lauren, I'm gonna call bo .i don't care she's been a bitch but I think she is going to be OH SO PISSED about your behavior. not cool man, not cool. i was just joking…i..don't…wait ,why are you guys laughing? it's not funny, it's , go on…laugh at the poor tormented STRAIGHT girl I repeat STRAIGHT girl all you want. God I need a drink ,a double one that is"

As kenzi kept unnecessarily ranting,Lauren reached for her phone and wrote bo a text just to let her know that they arrived safely and that she missed previous morning had been a variety of weird occurrences and they didn't have a chance to say their goodbyes because Kenzi kept intruding…those gummy bears were certainly vodka spiked.

The car pulled over and the 4 of them were left standing in front of a large building. Lauren guessed it was a Pantheon replica and kept wondering how old the structure was,very very old was the best bet.

The two women were guided to the local Ash who was also a name was Maria and strikingly resembled her ex-girlfriend, Nadia: long curly black hair,olive skin and hazel eyes…the woman screamed sexy from a mile away.

"it's nice to finally meet you"the woman stated with a raspy voice."I have heard a lot of things about you,Lauren Lewis"

"well,it's nice to meet you too,and I hope you heard good things about my work"

"who said anything about work?" a crystalline laughter filled the large room.

"what to you mean?" the blonde stammered.

"as you can see,I do look a lot like someone from you past…recent past that is."

"Nnn…Nadia, I figured it was the common Mediterranean heritage, she has..had..has relatives in Cyprus" Lauren tried to keep calm as the word exited her now dry mouth.

"mhmm..she also has relatives here.I'm her cousin,first degree that weren't that close because,she was human and had to be kept in the dark…I had to protect I didn't do a very good job,did i?"

"i…I am so sorry.I loved her and I never meant to do her harm…I was a slave for 5 years trying to save her,i..failed and then Bo had to protect me and…" the blonde couldn't finish as tears started pouring from her eyes.

"it's okay child ,it's okay" Marie tried to soothe her," it wasn't your fault to begin with"

Seeing how broken the doctor was, kenzi reacted by wrapping her arms tightly around her,she once heard Lauren explain that putting some physical pressure on a agitated person helped him/her calm down. It seemed to work and Kenzi thanked the Gods that Lauren was slowly regaining her senses.

"now, to the more important things. Your accommodation has been taken care of, you are going to live in a house by the sea, a maid and a cook are on call are to be given an allowance per day that you can spend on whatever your heart morning at 9 am sharp,dr Lewis is expected at the lab to begin her then I wish you a warm welcome and to enjoy the greek hospitality!

"jeez,talk about luxury…I knew I shoud have become a doctor" kenzi shouted excitingly scanning the big mansion. "you're like the perfect sugar daddy"

"careful Kenzi,you do know sugar daddies want something in return,don't you?" Lauren said having a deadpan expression.

"oh no you don't. you tricked me once…I am not falling for that again. I know this body is delish ,but I also know you are truly ,madly deeply in love with cut the crap!"

"kenzi,did you just quote a savage garden song?you my lady have some funky ass musical preferences" the doc sighed as she made her way to the master bedroom.

"haters gonna hate,bitches gonna whine but kenzi's gonna dine" the goth girl rapped with her sing song voice.

Lauren rolled her eye and decided to call it a night, she was way too tired to deal with kenzi's multiple personality girl was all kinds of crazy…

As she lay in her bed listening to the waves crash, she secretly wondered what was bo doing, she had texted her earlier but she forgot to check if bo had responded to her message. She tiredly dragged herself out of the bed and grabbed her cell, he had one missed call and one new message, both from bo. The blonde smiled at the kind words the brunette had texted, she missed her too and wished good luck with the mysterious problem the fae in that area seemed to have encounter.

The doc fell asleep with a grin plastered on her face, she was back in Europe and her scientific curiosity had been aroused ,it was time to kick ass with her science.

To be continued


	4. Hope is in the making

Chapter 4

Part 1

_"I remember when  
I remember I remember when I lost my mind"_

Bo sat in the dark lightly humming the lyrics in her head .she knew exactly when she'd lost her mind, about 5 fucking months ago. It all began after the Garuda fight,she started hearing voices ,terrible voices telling her to feed ,kill, maul, destroy ,reign and spread fear. She couldn't even sleep because of the 2 recurrent nightmares she'd been having : in the first one she'd become the power lusting queen succubus, feeding on her loved ones; the second one was about blood and gore, she dreamt about a creature that had similar features to her,an underfae Bo. Neither of them were remotely pleasant…

_"There was something so pleasant about that place  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space"_

Emotions…she'd been void of emotions. Pushing Lauren and Kenzi away had taken its toll on her soul. Sure ,she had Dyson and Tamsin and countless other no face individuals. It was somewhat funny that she had thought that letting her true succubus nature out would make her happy, no suppression means flourishing? right?! WRONG…the more she behaved like a hungry and horny succubus, the more she'd started to regret her former cvasinormal life.

"_And when you're out there  
Without care  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much"_

Indeed she knew too much, she knew love…the crazy stupid "I can't live without you" love for a particular sexy doctor .Bo knew she had it bad from the start, but her inner succubus tried its best to resist committing to someone, especially if that someone was human. It had been a mistake ,she had put Lauren in grave danger because of her ignorance…it wasn't even about feeding, it was about belonging, Dark Bo just wanted to roam free ,taste everything and everyone. She felt disgusted about her alter persona, but everyone else seemed unfazed by her lustful rampage.

_"Mmm  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?"_

"_Batshit crazy…_" bo snickered. That would be something her dear old kenzi would say. She still fondly remembered the napkin poll the Goth girl had made on their first day together. That girl sure has a wild imagination…

_"And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice"_

She never needed to think twice, her life had been perfect till that fateful day…it was midnight and she had woken up in a pool of blood,at first she thought it was hers but at a closer look it probably belonged to the person lying next to her. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was dr. Taft… lauren's college buddy. It was true that guy was a slime ball, and practically drooled on Lauren every time he saw her ,but still…he didn't deserve to die, she'd reckoned she'd inflicted him an incredibly painful way to go: all his members were twisted in a gruesome state as he wore a sardonic smile on his face . She felt sick to her stomach trying to remember what had happened, but to no avail…instead she heard voices in her head that were making her dizzy:

_"you killed him…Now finish it and kill that lying whore too, she betrayed you"_

And then the darkness engulfed her.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in her bed,dyson being felt sick,dizzy as he retold her the events…she was weak and frightened and when he kissed her,she felt didn't want to feel lust for him,but dark bo took over and they ended up fucking.

Yeah,that's the perfect word to describe their encounters…fucking: fast,rough,hard,barely kissing,mostly feeding… the epitome of sad screwing.

After that night bo decided she had to give up her humans,as her human side was no longer to be never had the guts to tell Lauren about Taft,as she didn't exactly remember what had happened that night.

_"Come on now, who do you  
Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?  
Ha ha ha, bless your soul  
You really think you're in control?"_

Control ?Yeah she was able to control everyone around her…it was funny that everyone acted like robots around her ,despite the fact that she couldn't even control herself. She sobbed night after night mourning her long lost humanity but immediately after she'd stopped crying, dark bo would take over starting a feeding spree. Not once she'd woken up in a middle of an orgy not knowing how the hell she ended up there. Her life had become a demonic remake of The Decameron . But the orgies were the better part of the bad things in her now dark life, blood baths certainly weren't that glamorous.

_"I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me"_

"crazy just like mommy dearest ",Bo thought bitterly. She'd often wondered why she hadn't been more like trick,more less dark psychopathic crazy…

"_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I wanna be like them"_

Her heroes had been her favorite humans…in this fae,fae world the 2 women had the guts to fight along big,bad fae and manage to idea of such fragile souls being so selfless clawed at bo's heart and mind. She had trouble believing those people had existed in her life,that they actually cared for her…

"_Mmhmm  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done"_

This damn song really rocked her boat, it wasn't even funny. Physical death was a million years away ,but her soul had already succumbed to the moments of regret and sanity were becoming more and more sparse…

_"But maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably"_

As the last word of the song played, bo fell asleep thinking that maybe, just maybe this had just been a gargantum nightmare and that she'd wake up in the morning in her beautiful lover's arms.

song:Gnarls Barkley-Crazy

Part 2

_"Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows?  
Only time..._

And who can say if your love grows,  
As your heart chose?  
Only time...

(interlude)  
dee dah day, dee dah day, dee dah day  
dee dah doe day doe, dee doe day doe"

Lauren awoke to that Enya tune she had set as the tune for the alarm clock, it was 7 am. The song always reminded her of bo, she didn't know why, but she always had a warm fuzzy feeling inside, every time the she heard those lyrics. It was a great way to wake up, she didn't tell kenzi about the song choice though…kenzi would think she was a masochist and that wasn't true , was it?

The blonde got off the bed and headed to the bathroom being excited about how the day was going to unfold. The July sun shone brightly reflecting off the blue Mediterranean waves, this was as close to paradise the doc reckoned she'd ever be…the place weirdly felt like home, as she felt a pull towards the glistening sea. The feeling was mildly familiar, it reminded her of her summer vacations in Crete.

Lauren shook those thoughts and tried to focus on the task in hand. She had to get to the lab and find out what the problem was. The Greek fae seems pretty secretive the day before. The doc got dressed and waited for Ianis and Georgios to pick her up.

The drive to the compound had been silent once again and Lauren had become increasingly pissed off by their behavior. If she didn't know the problem, how could she possibly help them?

The doctor arrived at the lab where Marie had been waiting for her,before having the chance to ask what was with all the mistery,Marie started walking towards the beach. Involuntarily,Lauren started to follow The Ash and was suddenly startled by a question:

"dr. lewis,are you familiar with The Narcissus Myth?"

"erm…yes,I know there are 2 takes on that myth,the greek and the roman. Bottom line I know that he was the son of a river god named Cephissus and a nymph named Liriope. He was exceptionally proud, in that he disdained those who loved him. Nemesis saw this and attracted Narcissus to a pool where he saw his own reflection in the water and fell in love with it, not realizing it was merely an image. Unable to leave the beauty of his reflection, Narcissus died on the banks from hunger and exhaustion. Narcissus is the origin of the term narcissism, a fixation with oneself." The doc spoke swiftly as her eyes twinkled in delight.

"very good,I see that you know your mythology…it's gonna be easier to comprehend"

Before she was able to ask what Marie had wanted to say,Lauren saw a big crowd of people in the sea,they were waist deep in water apparently being very taken with their looks.

" oh you've got to be kidding me" the blonde said in frustration.

"nope,we've been trying to find what's up with them for a week have gotten increasingly worried because they don't seem to care anymore about drinking, eating,sleeping and their hours spent out of the water have shrunk from 10 to 5 hours a day. Plus they're starting to look like dried prunes" the water nymph chucked softly.

The blonde was brought back from her daze by a loud shriek:

"Laureeeeen,loooook,OUZOOOO… are they doing in the water? They look like bo preparing for a date" kenzi curiously said.

"they are..erm…admiring themselves" Lauren tried to explain.

"riiiight, so, where's the mystery at? Evil vampires? Zombies? New fae STD? cause I saw some very public displays of affection on the road here,and those guys were definitely NOT using protection"

"zombies would be the best comparison I guess" the doc babbled.

"yes,oh man..i'm gonna get some action.i really,really loved kicking zombie asses"

"kenzi,that was a video game…you don't have the strength to fight off a fly"

"oh Lauren…give it up already..it happened one fucking time,I was exhausted…"

"drunk" Lauren interrupted her wearing a smirk.

"okay,drunk and I couldn't hurt my little buddy. Haven't you seen "cow and chicken"?

They had a pet fly! They even named it…"

"okay,this is getting out of whack. The zombies are these fae sitting in the sea,they won't hurt you,but they might exasperate you by bragging about their orgasmic beauty. Please try,try not to piss someone off and go and have fun. I've got to start the blood work on these guys to see what we're dealing with" Lauren ranted while heading back to the lab.

Marie smirked as she witnessed the funny dialogue between the 2 guests, she'd decided that she liked them…maybe to the extent that she would tell Lauren about her true heritage.

But only time would tell how the whole thing was going to unfold…

To be continued


	5. Life's full of surprises

**_Hey! Sorry for not responding/uploading chapters...it seems that a wise guy decided to steal some internet cables,and the damn company took 10 days to fix the damn thing.I'm a bit edgy without my internet fix :P I hope you enjoy this chapter,reviews and suggestions are always welcome :)_**

_Chapter 5_

_Part 1-Some demon that I used to know_

Bo opened her eyes groggily trying to remember the night before ,she had drifted asleep while listening to that "Crazy" song, but that didn't explain the 2 bodies that were currently pinning her own. This wasn't just a random threesome, it was the first time she ,Dyson and Tamsin had shared a bed. You see, even though they were in a triangle, Dyson still hated Tamsin's guts and vice-versa, hence the lack of trio 'activity" until now.

The succubus tried shifting her weight in order to escape the wolf's possessive grip, but all her efforts were futile. It was true that her inner fae was doing a happy dance after ,what she reckoned, had been a wild night, but her heart ached for another. She felt dirty ,used ,out of control and…sad.

Getting tired of playing nice bo, the brunette brutally pinched the wolf, hoping he didn't have very good morning reflexes…oh boy was she wrong. It seems that taking a wolf by surprise isn't the smartest thing to do,cause as soon as he felt the pain he reacted by punching the source of the attack. Bo was prepared for that and ducked at the last minute, Tamsin on the other hand, who had been sleeping peacefully on Bo's chest ,didn't know what hit her…literally.

Taking advantage of the chaos she created, Bo got up from the bed and watched the scene unfold.

"What the flying fuck?!" Tamsin growled as she was covering her right eye.

"I swear, wolf…if you gave me a black eye…I'm gonna"

"bring it on,valkyrie!i'm not 's time to settle this!"

"okay, guys. settle down !Dyson there's no need to settle anything.I thought you understood our arrangement ,you are not my soulmate,I will never belong to you. Tamsin are…"

"you will never belong to that…human either" dyson snapped back interrupting bo's rant.

"come again?"

"that human, she will never belong to you,she will never love you and I will make sure of it" the wolfman sneered.

The air in the room suddenly shifted and Dark Bo took over, her stance, her presence, her voice had nothing to do with the brunette's. It was clear that Dyson had awoken a very, very angry supreme being.

"HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE MY BELIEFS AND MY PROPERTY?!" a raspy voice boomed ,startling Tamsin.

"DOCTOR LAUREN LEWIS IS MINE,HER SOUL AND MINE ARE BOUND FOR ETERNITY AND NOT A SINGLE BEING WILL BE ABLE TO BREAK THAT BOND. EVEN DEATH ITSELF ISN'T THAT STRONG,FOR I SHALL DECIDE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES. SO MARK MY WORDS,WOLFIE,IF ANYTHING REMOTELY HAPPENS TO HER,YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH UNFOLD"

To say Dyson and Tamsin were shocked, is an understatement. Angry Dark Bo had never made such an appearance, and she had never mentioned Lauren that way. Both of them knew that the succubus and the human shared a special something, but they thought it was part of bo's thrall, come to think about it now it seemed that Lauren was the one thralling ,not the succubus.

As Dark Bo finished her speech, it had become evident that both parts of the succubus were Lauren bound, and that was a first in the fae world. Dyson and Tamsin knew that it was also highly dangerous and that it would turn their world upside down, and fast.

They also knew that this had to be kept a secret ,pissing off a love struck succubus equaled to a death sentence.

After some minutes, the real Bo came round and found the two fae cuddled on her bed. She knew that her dark side had taken over, it was like she had been a spectator to her own speech. It scared her not being able to control her inner demon, but she also realized that Dark Bo wouldn't hurt Lauren, that the voices that had been telling her to do harm weren't part of herself, it was clear now that someone or something was trying and actually succeeding to mess with her head…and that someone was going to pay dearly for the 5 months of pain and self blame.

So for the first time in many months there was hope for a happy ending, as dysfunctional as it might be.

_Part 2- did you really have to cut me off?!_

Yup, Doctor Lauren Lewis sure hated her job right about now. She packed for lab work, not for a trillion degrees beach work, so saying she was pissed is an understatement.

She had to make 30 trips to the water and back to the tent(which worked as a lab on the beach) with the blood samples of the self love struck fae whilst trying to ignore a midday drunk kenzi.

The first task proved to be easier, Kenzi had been 2 comments away from a slow and painful death, and Lauren sure knew how to inflict pain..

Deciding it was time to take a break, meaning take a quick shower and change, Lauren called Georgios to take her to the mansion. She had given up the hope that she was going to wear a perfectly professional attire, so bathing suits seemed to be the way to go around here.

Lauren knew she shouldn't have been so surprised, the Greeks were always laidback people, that's probably the reason why they lived so long, heck, her grandmother was almost a hundred and still going strong. Oh and how she missed her. She'd been the only person who truly understood her, even after coming out, when her own mother nearly disowned her.

The doc made a mental note to visit Elena, her grandmother, after all now she was free to do as she pleased. Her mind drifted away imagining how she'd present Bo to her grandmother, bringing the 2 most important people in her life together would be a dream come true.

The ringing of her phone brought Lauren back to reality, it was Bo's tune.

"hey" the blonde answered quickly.

"eager much?" the brunette chuckled.

"oh, it's you…" Lauren tried to stifle a laugh, getting revenge on a overly confident succubus was very satisfying.

"erm, yeah, it's Bo. Were you wishing it was someone else?" a small and almost hurt voice replied.

"I was expecting a call from a certain sexy brunette, but I guess you can't have it all" Lauren answered trying to sound as serious as she could. She knew that Bo was probably fuming on the other line, and that made her happy. A jealous Bo meant a caring Bo.

"I see…well ,i…erm…I just wanted to see how the…"bo babbled trying to sound interested in Lauren's work; clearly it wasn't working as images of Lauren with some random chick flooded her brain.

"oh screw it" bo shouted." who were you wishing for, Lauren?I mean I know I …but still…I don't want to know that there is someone else in your life…" bo rambled incoherently

"but I thought you wanted to know, make up your mind and ask already" the blonde said while striping out of her work clothes and climbing in the tub.

" is there someone else?" Bo finally asked, dreading already the blonde's response. It was selfish of her to act this way, but it killed her inside.

"hm…there is a certain woman, a brown eyed brunette. She puts up this front of being the biggest badass in the world, but I know she also has the softest side. She's rough and gentle, she's quick and also slow, she's chocolate and vanilla" the doc said in a low, hungry voice," she's the most delicious being out there and she's my drug, my only addiction" she finished her monologue, finally turning on the shower.

After hearing those words, Bo finally put the pieces together…god she loved that woman, she'd always kept her out of her comfort zone, and that says a lot in the human vs. succubus games.

A few seconds passed by before Bo realized that Lauren was actually taking a shower while talking with her on the phone. Needless to say that this was a recurrent fantasy, so she decided to make the best of it…treading lightly was the way to go in these certain situations, wasn't it?

"so, cat got your…tongue?" the blonde chuckled on the phone.

"careful,dr. Lewis" the succubus decided that 2 could play this game. "you do know that fae can use portals to get from…let's say a bed in Canada to a bath tub in Greece"

"hm…so I guess you want to join me?" the blonde moaned in the phone, enjoying pressure of the water whipping her back.

"yes, and even though I can't be physically there, that doesn't mean we can't have some fun, does it?" Bo slowly said.

"what do you have in mind?" the blonde innocently asked, fully knowing where this was leading.

"how's the water?" Bo began their game.

"hmm, it's actually great" the blonde purred," here they have a wonderful shower head which has like 6 different options. A dream come true" she snickered

"interesting, very interesting" the brunette eagerly answered." and where is it now?"

"mhh…momentarily it is massaging my back, but if you have some other place in mind…I'm sure I can accommodate your needs…" Lauren added. She wasn't her shy self anymore, maybe Bo rubbed off on her or maybe she was just exploring her needs,5 months of needs was a lot.

Gaining momentum, Bo decided to push forward…it was a unique opportunity, after ours alcohol free Lauren, and she loved it.

"Lauren…"

"yes…Isabeau?"

At the sound of her full name ,the inner succubus, oh well hornier inner succubus took over.

"I want you to close your eyes and picture that I am there. I want you to imagine my hands caressing your calves, slowly heading towards your knees, now to your inner thighs. I am now at your hipbones, can you feel me?" bo breathed out.

"yes" the blonde let out a low moan, "yes"

"what am I doing?" the brunette inquired?

"you're…your hands are drawing circles there, while your mouth, agonizingly slow, is blowing air on my skin. your hair is loose and it's cascading down your shoulders. Bo…you're so beautiful" the doc struggled to articulate.

"no, baby…you're the gorgeous one" Bo replied, noticing that her breath had become ragged and that a warm tingly sensation engulfed her lower half. The blonde was the only person she had ever met who could make her that hot and bothered with only a couple of words.

"go on, Lauren…tell me what you're feeling"

After a 10 second break ,in which Bo was sure that Lauren had shifted the shower head to well, other places in need of some pressure, they were both startled by a loud bang and a shriek.

"MOTHER OF WHAT IS HOLY,MOLY,GUACAMOLE!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING,LAUREN?!" a somewhat drunk Kenzi ranted while trying to cover her eyes with her hands, but not doing a great job…guess curiosity did kill the cat.

"I..erm…we…GO AWAY" Lauren retaliated dropping the shower head and trying to grab a towel to cover herself. But she didn't actually put in consideration the distance, or the slippery tiles, or her hazy full of lust mind and BAM…the next thing she knew was that she was on her back, naked, legs in the air.

"_That was one hell of a fall_" she thought as she heard a concerned bo in her ear. Before being able to reply, she felt a hand swiftly remove the cell from her grasp…"_damn kenzi and her skills_" she whispered to herself, blushing furiously knowing that the Goth girl was going to tease her for decades.

"HELLO?THIS IS KENZI,WHO AM I SPEAKING TO?" Kenzi shouted.

'LAUREN,I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF THIS IS NOT SOME GREEK HOT LINE I AM GOING TO…" the girl continued her rant

"kenzi? it's bo..take a chill pill dude" the brunette said deciding that this was the day for kenzi's coronation as the "biggest cockblock alive".

"what the hell are you doing?" the goth chick asked.

"erm…talking kenzi ,just talking" bo rapidly replied

"yeah sure, and that would certainly explain the following: the hungry moans I heard through the WALL from Lauren(I actually thought she was being attacked and mauled by some hideous sewer rat),the fact that I found a…"eeew, eew my eyes are burnt" closed eyed Lauren with the shower dangerously close to her pootie thang, and that when I entered the bathroom she Jackie chan-jumped landing on her back, whilst being beet red.

If I didn't know better I'd say you were playing hanky-panky on the phone" Kenzi fired the words without taking a breath.

"And you, young lady" kenzi redirected her attention towars Lauren,"I told you NO EATING GAMES with Bo"

"kenzi, the movie is HUNGER GAMES" Lauren tried to reason

"don't change the subject, missy..you were caught !Now, Bo if you want the almighty sexy doc you should come here, the booze is freakin' great. but since you are now oh so bad and In wove with the wolfman and valkyrie, you can't. So, dasvidania" Kenzi smirked while cutting bo off.

_"this was certainly a great moment to add in Lauren's hall of shame, triple fuck my life!" _Lauren thought trying to collect herself from the cold floor, she was horny, sore and immensely embarrassed. She wanted to crawl in a corner and die, kenzi on the other hand seemed revived by the fresh new material which would come in great use to torture the doc.

"oh, this is the life" a smug kenzi belted out while pumping her fist in the air, leaving a confused blonde in the bathroom.

Bo was rather shocked by the turn of the events, one minute she was heading towards nirvana with the beautiful doc, the next she was enduring the annoying rants of her former best friend. She decided she had to find ASAP the entity behind the mind screwing games she'd endured for so long, so trick was the first one to come in mind…

To be continued


	6. Decisions,decisions

_Chapter 6_

_Part 1_

_LPOV_

After finally dragging herself from the cold bathroom floor, the blonde decided it was time to play a "game". She had started this ritual when she was just a teenager, whenever things got to the point of no return she'd just check out and let her mind roam free , to relive happy memories, while her body was set on autopilot.

Okay, come to think about it, it was more a psychotic response than a game, but hey you can't be perfect, or normal for that matter. And those are the perfect words to describe dr. Lauren Lewis. At first glance you'd think she was just a rich kid, have it all, done it all…that's probably why she and Kenzi had some bones to pick at first.

The Goth chick just couldn't accept Bo's choice, and she was very vocal about it : frigid, cold ,frosty pants, stuck-up ,rich bitch and the list can go on. The doc tried to deflect all those unnecessary attacks but her patience glass quickly filled, and spilled over…and she couldn't just check out like she used to, she just broke down one night.

To say Kenzi had been shocked is an understatement, seeing the tall blonde sob was as likely as seeing Santa hook up with Rudolf, or seeing a family friendly "Drawn together" episode or…okay, you get the point. From that night on something shifted in Kenzi's behavior, and now they both like to say that was the night when their snarky friendship started.

The doc sighed at the happy times she'd lived no more than 6 months ago, she had Bo and her disturbed best friend, they were almost like a family. Shaking off her thoughts the blonde started rummaging through her suitcase, she grabbed her black bikini and her flax shorts…it was hot after all.

_BPOV_

The beautiful brunette headed towards the Dahl hoping that Trick would shed some light on the recent events .Her life had been pretty shitty the past months, and the fact that everybody thought that this out of control Bo had been the real one, stung real bad…heartbreak is a motherfucker.

"Hey, pops" the brunette chirped taking a seat

"Hey to you, kiddo" the bartender responded eyeing Bo suspiciously. His granddaughter rarely visited the bar at this morning hour, so he figured out that she had something important on her mind.

"Bo, what's wrong ?Is Dyson okay?" the old man added seeing that the woman had difficulties expressing herself.

"I…miss them…so much" the brunette responded ignoring the latter question.

"And I feel that this isn't me, I feel that something is messing with my head…I want my old self back, Trick. No super powers, no absurd titles…Kenzi and Lauren mean the world to me" the brunette whispered teary eyed.

"Child, they are just humans. This is your nature, it is not your fault that you bear this great power, and it's not a burden, it's a privilege. You were bound to see them as being inferior, as them being disposable…that's how our world works" Trick responded being somewhat proud of his little speech.

" Maybe I don't want to be part of your world, maybe I want a world of my own" Bo's voice boomed. "Maybe I want the right to love humans without being afraid for their safety, I'm sick of all these rules" she finished her rant.

The old man had become a little frightened of his granddaughter's response, he didn't expect her to be so…lucid.

"Bo, calm down…this got you in trouble the first time. And I, we…couldn't let you get hurt" trick rambled.

The brunette felt her anger rise and her inner demon took over. The next thing she knew she held a choking Trick by the collar in mid air.

"SPEAK!NOW!" she ordered.

"We had to do something, Bo. It was for your own good, you were getting too attached and they were distracting you. I couldn't let you waste your true self on protecting them, you have greatness within that was meant for the Fae world "

"WE?WHAT DID YOU DO?" a furious succubus shouted whilst shaking a trembling figure.

"Bo, let him go" Dyson and Tamsin shouted from behind

"Oh, the cavalry has arrived" the succubus sarcastically said ."I guess you were the WE this fool was babbling about .Good, it's good that you are all here…TO SUFFER" the brunette finished as she started to suck the Chi from the three fae simultaneously.

Her desires to end their lives were suffocating ,but she knew that her true self wasn't the savage killer everybody had led her on to believe. Bo abruptly stopped her feeding and warned the three weakened fae:

"MARK MY WORDS. I SHALL RETURN AND MAKE THINGS RIGHT!IN THE TIME BEING I HOPE YOU WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH YOUR PETTY MIND GAMES,FOR I HAVE SPARED YOUR LIFE…FOR NOW"

Satisfied with the look of horror on their faces, the brunette decided it was high time for a visit to Greece. Lauren was the only person in the world capable of deciphering the intricate puzzle of her inner self, and she had a darn to reason to make it happen, after all Bo was the love of her life.

_Chapter 6_

_Part 2_

The flight to Mykonos had been interesting, Bo had received 5 invitations to join the Mile High club: 1 middle aged man,1 middle aged woman,2 gay men,2 gay women, and one straight couple. Needless to say she'd refused their advances but she couldn't stop laughing at the image of 3 people getting hot and bothered in a plane bathroom.

That thing was a matchbox and 1 human being had difficulty fitting in there, let alone three. She could picture "Ripley's Believe or Not" segment on plane sex: three deranged and horny people tried engaging in sexual activities in a minuscule room, but tragically died because the lack of oxygen…classy way to go.

_"Come to think about it, maybe two people would fit just fine"_ Bo thought remembering a somewhat disturbing episode of _truth or dare._ Kenzi, Lauren and herself were having a girls night, and after a couple of tequila shots, the goth chick had the brilliant idea to play the obnoxious game.

They started lightly with dares like : dancing on Spicegirls' expired songs , the splits, back to back shots ,body shots and ended with truths, truths that would change their opinion about Lauren for eternity, or scar them for life, as Kenzi had lightly described that experience.

They had found out about Lauren's wild streak in college ranging from teacher bedding, all girl threesomes, to becoming a member of the Mile High club. For a shy nerd Lauren sure knew how to party, the saying about the quiet ones had definitely been true in the blonde's case.

That was the night when Bo finally realized she really liked the doc, she was a perfect blend of contradictions and that kept her took a lot for a person to spike the brunette's interest, and Lauren didn't even have to try. A perfect hair day, a pristine labcoat,a babble and a shy laugh and she was hooked...and little did she know that it wasn't just a small infatuation,it was a life bond.


	7. The greek hospitality

_Chapter 7_

_Part 1_

Marie stood in the shadow of a impressive olive tree whilst observing attentively the interaction between the good doctor and her crazy friend. She didn't know what to expect at first, it was true that Nadia and her weren't that close but they shared blood, so caution had been a compulsory act.

The Capricornus could easily see why Nadia had fallen for the Doc, not only did she have beauty and brains, but the young fae senses something else…something pertaining to the magical side of the Universe. She played with the idea of telling the blonde about her bloodline and about a certain goddess -Atargatis of Assyria, but "all in good time", she decided. The information would be a little too much to handle, and right now there were other things that needed to be fixed.

When Lauren Lewis first arrived there had been a wave of sadness that washed over the young fae, but she could see that Nadia's premature death had only been a small part of that. There was something else deep inside the Doc that needed to be mended, and Marie was sure it had something to do with a certain Succubus.

And then there was Kenzi. The fae could see right through the feeble walls that the young woman had feverishly built throughout the years. It had been fairy certain that her life hadn't been roses and pina coladas all the time, but for now she seemed happy… and probably for the first time stable.

"She's here, madam. The succubus has landed" a raspy voice broke the Ash's contemplating state.

"And Houston…we do have a problem" the brunette chuckled as her servant left in a hurry mumbling something about heat stroke and dehydration. He clearly didn't get the joke

_Part2_

Bo had barely made out of the airport, when she suddenly found herself sandwiched and dragged towards the parking lot by two colorful, short men. She didn't know how to react at first, so after a minute of self gathering she reckoned amiable would be the best choice, going all succubus on their assed in a crowded area was still a big NO-NO.

"hey, where's the third powepuff ? " she asked half serious.

"Oh,that must be miss kenzi" Lefty chuckled. "but where are my manners…Hello, I'm Ianis" he continued. "And this is Georgios" he chirped and winked towards Righty.

"Hi, I'm…do you know kenzi? where is she?"

"Isabeau Dennis. And yes, we met miss Kenzi and miss Lauren .They are currently housed in one of the Ash's properties." Righty explained.

"Okay" the succubus sighed, relatively content with the explanations.

"Lead the way!" she finished, hoping she'd get to see Lauren as soon as possible

The car ride had been interesting, both men had been singing their lungs out on,what she found out later to be, the best heartbreak song-

Kokkinou Elli-De Ginetai. Bo managed to understand from their tones and choked singing that the two had some kind of history together and that this song pretty much hit home for them.

She smiled inwardly at the two men sharing a kiss,after all that life that thrown at them,they were still able to come together in the end...and that gave her hope for her own " Agapi".It was finally time to stop running from what scared her and thrilled her the most, Lauren and her were the perfect examples that opposites attract,they were minus and plus infinity and they were bound to be together inspite of all that happened, happens, will ever happen.

_Part 3 _

Lauren paced around the tent-lab trying to put the pieces together the blood for all the self loving stroke fae had come out normal , no virus, no parasite , no autoimmune reaction nothing out of the ordinary, despite the fact that two of them actually started to kiss and declare their undying love for their hands.

Things were sliding towards chaos and the blonde knew she had to do something fast,or else this thing was going to explode soon. She decided that sedating them was the way to go, by doing this she'd be able to feed them intravenously and also study their brain activity, electroencephalography be blessed!

The blonde sighed inwardly, it was only half past two and she already felt tired as hell.

She grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards the chief of the medical staff, her plan to sedate the fae wasn't as welcome as she'd hoped, but it was all she could do momentarily. This affliction wasn't of the ordinary kind, and the doc knew that some research would come in great handy…but later, now she just wanted a little break.

She plopped herself on a lounge, next to a sleeping Kenzi. It seems that ouzo combined with the heat had tired the little Russian,so now she was snoring softly on her back, one coconut acting glass in each hand. The blonde smirked knowing that if Kenzi didn't wake up soon, she'd get some wicked " Mickey Mouse shaped ears"-tan marks on her belly, and that would be simply hilarious. Not feeling even a bit tad guilty, she decided to let nature take its course , some revenge for the bath incident was needed.

Lauren closed her eyes and started thinking about the last time she'd been in Greece, junior year- high school. She didn't particularly like herself in that period, she was…how to mildly put it, on the heavy side. Her social life was nil,zero,nada because she was afraid to let people in,or let herself out of the box…being a closeted lesbian surely didn't help her self esteem. But that all changed the day she finally realized that it was all in her power, she stopped blaming her mom for all the mistakes, she even stopped blaming herself for all the past mishaps ,it was a clean start and finally she'd freed herself from all the fears,it was a rebirth she so desperately needed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" a shrieking voice startled her making her jump on her feet.

A very angry looking Kenzi was currently inspecting her beet reed abdomen which had two white patches, from where the coconuts had shaded the skin.

"Erm…hey Kenzi,whacha doing there?" the blonde asked innocently.

"I…why didn't you wake me up?"an almost sobbing Kenzi shouted." I fucking look like Minnie Mouse now! Are you fucking insane?" she continued her rant.

"I guess payback's a bitch" Lauren responded, dashing quickly from the enraged woman. She knew that Kenzi wasn't going to let that slide, so keeping some distance was in order.

Being in the military had taught her some wicked tactics, which came in great handy while dealing with an enraged Russian chick. She even drew her phone out zooming on the girl's Disney suitable abdomen, that was going to be a perfect Halloween Card.

After 20 minutes of chasing in the sand, it had become clear that Kenzi had the speed of a snail and the stamina of a 80 year old, so Lauren decided it was time to stop the game. She headed towards the shaking form of the Russian girl, knowing that the sun burnt skin was giving her hell. Lauren gently took Kenzi's hand and guided her towards the tent, to apply some much needed aloe cream.

Seeing Kenzi like this reminded her of the little fragile kid that Kenzi had been hiding behind those invisible,hard,self imposed walls. She knew that few people had the privilege of seeing the young woman like this,and the blonde was glad their bond had become so strong...they were sisters.


	8. Reunion

As Bo was brought into the giant building she couldn't quite picture how the day was going to unfold. She didn't know the foreign Ash, and seeing how rapidly the gruesome words about her had spread, she just hoped there weren't going to be problems. Yeah, Lauren had been "freed and borrowed" to the local fae population, but in the elder's eyes she was still a pet, still too close for comfort, still a missed target.

Her thoughts flew to Trick, how she blindly trusted him with all her secrets, all her deep wishes and dark fears, and how he couldn't accept her after all this time. The brunette wasn't mad, she was disappointed, disgusted and tired…tired of all the bullshit surrounding the superiority of the fae race. She couldn't understand their deep rooted hatred, history wasn't supposed to repeat itself like this.

The brunette remembered that one History in class, the teacher insisted on them seeing a movie about the Holocaust…it had been an eye opening experience. The strong punishing the weak, the perfect suppressing the imperfect,and now the fae subjugating the humans…the time for change had been due to arrive for a long time, and she was going to be the catalyst. But she couldn't do it on her own, she desperately needed her humans back.

Bo was brought from her reverie by a distant sound of steps. As she squinted her eyes, she first thought that the phantoms of the past had come back to haunt her ,then as the shadow started to lightly laughed ,she definitely decided she should get her head checked…Kenzi's craziness had rubbed off on her more than she'd hoped.

_"_I'm not her" a crystalline voice echoed through the room. "My name is Marie, and I'm the local Ash", she continued.

"But you look like…" Bo stuttered

"Nadia…Nadia was my cousin, so there was bound to be a resemblance" Marie finished.

"I'm…" the brunette tried.

"You're Bo ,you're sorry or you're looking for Lauren. These are my three top guesses" the Ash interrupted her again.

"I was going to say shocked, as I figured by now that you know and been expecting me. And no, I am not sorry for protecting Lauren. The real Nadia died a long time ago, I only killed the shell in which that horrible being had burrowed" the brunette shot back.

"Fair enough" the now unamused fae responded. "what brings you by? You're a long way from Kansas, Dorothy" the local added while taking a seat on a marble bench

"I really don't understand what's with this psycho bitch humour tendencies these days…" the brunette avoided the question.

"well, Kenzi's a good teacher" Marie smirked, annoying the succubus apparently brought her a new sense of joy.

"Do not speak of her, you have no right!" Bo countered.

" As I recall, you didn't want to have anything to do with her. Or with the amazing, beautiful and talented blonde doctor" the capricornus added.

As the last words left her mouth, the sought effect was beginning to appear. Bo shut her eyes, took a deep breath and shook all those not so calming images in her head of Marie and Lauren rolling in the golden sands. The local fae was clearly trying to piss her off, and was actually doing a great job with it.

Trying to act unaffected, Bo immediately requested to leave. The capricornus was playing inception with her already frail mind, and she was in great need of calming down before going all dark bo on everybody's asses.

Satisfied with unnerving the succubus, Marie pointed towards the beach, not before adding a "Say hello to Lauren from me".

Deciding to ignore the last comment, the brunette began her search for her two most favorite people in the world, feeling the jitters like a love crazed sun had already disappeared in the sea when Bo finally found the tent,but before she could make her way in, she was startled by a rather confusing conversation taking place a few feet from her.

"Aaaargh, oh Lauren…yes…right there. Argh it stings so much" Kenzi hissed

"Would you stand still for a moment? I'm trying here! You could finish by yourself if that's better for you" a frustrated Lauren responded, as Bo was trying very hard not to a) puke, b) barge in there and dismember them both, c) walk away from it all. Luckily the curiosity won over, and Bo decided to hear it out.

"Come on, Lauren. It's not my fault you got me hot and bothered. Apply that cream thingy faster" Kenzi whined.

" It's not my fault, either and by the way it's more than hot and bothered kenzi, you have king size blisters on your abdomen, you're dehydrated from all the alcohol and sweating, I bet you're head is spinning right about now. I'm seriously considering hooking you up with an IV bag as soon after I finish this" the doctor sternly rambled.

"I think that has to take a rein check, cause I bet you're gonna have your hands full with something else" a wide-eyed Kenzi responded, watching the slim figure of the succubus soundlessly approaching the unsuspecting blonde.

"Nonsense, Kenzi. Your health is more important …" Lauren tried to speak, but was soon interrupted by a pair of soft hands covering her eyes as a pair of lips sensually whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"KEEP IT PG-13!" an aggravated Kenzi shouted. She was actually surprised that her former best friend actually had come for Lauren, she never lost her hope that Bo would somehow make things right, but she wasn't going to let things go that easily. She knew that Lauren was still in love with the succubus, and that kinda clouded the blonde's judgment, so she had to keep her leveled somehow.

The Goth chick watched the two women stare at each other, smiles plastered on their faces. She knew they would come together eventually, but now she wanted to be sure that Lauren wouldn't get hurt, she was fairly convinced that her heart couldn't handle another Bo hurricane aftermath.


	9. Therapy

Ok,so Kenzi's plan was simple, make Bo explain everything before Lauren jumped her bones. "_That ought to be easy_" Kenzi thought,"_yeah?no?maybe?Whatever,I'm freakinfantastic,I'll manage something" _the Goth girl finished her inner questioning; she'd always had a rule, when doubts started to flood your mind and weaken you confidence, you should totally wing it. It's true that the logic didn't work as well school wise, but she had a hunch that with the two lovebirds this was the best way.

This logic lead the trio to the present situation, the three women were sitting Indian style in Lauren's king sized bed in a twisted attempt of therapy. At first Bo and Lauren tried to weasel their way out of it to…ahem… talk, but Kenzi swore on her babushka's special brownies that she'd curse them both if they didn't comply , and a new encounter with Baba Yaga wasn't highly desired.

Bo was truly surprised how little things had changed during these months of craziness, Lauren was still the very much in love woman she'd always known and Kenzi was still insanely insane, as now she was sporting large black glasses, a pink notepad while chewing restlessly on a yellow pencil, and making them " talk things through".

"So" Kenzi started their session, "we are here to ascertain if a certain miss Bo Dennis is worthy to be forgotten of the shitty,crappy,low life,despicable,disgusting, appalling…"

"Kenziii!" Lauren interrupted "You're slipping…"

"Oh,yes,right. As I was saying, appalling, skanky and slutty" the Goth chick breathed out,and Bo couldn't help cringe a bit at the display of colorful adjectives sprinting happily from the young girl's mouth. "Behavior she has exhibited the past months."

"You truly are crazy" Lauren whispered to herself, "I knew I should have given you lithium a long time ago, I just knew it…"

"Shush, it's not your fault" Bo reasoned," I'm willing to bet that there isn't a cure in this world for what she has"

"Of course there isn't" a somewhat aggravated Kenzi responded," Why'd you want to cure awesomeness?!" she finished giving them a crazy eye look.

"I'm thinking we should just smile at her, we surely don't want her to snap at us" the blonde added trying to hold back her snickers.

"You do have a point there, I certainly don't want to be bitten" Bo dramatically added.

"She does have a mean right canine, if I come to think about it" a now shoulder shaking Lauren conceited.

"Could you guys shut it?! This isn't about me, it's about you. Now, Bo ,I really have some important questions for you" the Goth tried to regain control.

"Are those real glasses?" Lauren asked.

"Duuh, of course they are…but I think they're broken or something, I have a pounding headache and you're kinda foggy" Kenzi responded

"Erm,maybe that's because you DON'T actually need them. Not all therapists wear glasses, you know, it's not a uniform!" Lauren explained yanking them off of Kenzi.

"Sheeesh , you're like next thing I know is that I'll find you with a fork in a toaster" she finished.

"And that's bad because? I can reach better that way for the delicious crumbles"

" KENZI?! NO" both of the women shouted desperately. "YOU CAN AND WILL DIE!" the continued in unison.

"I really don't know how you've reached 20" an exasperated Lauren rubbed her temples."Remind me to safe proof the house when we get back"

" What-evah " Kenzi responded in a girlie teenager voice. "Let's get back to business. Now, Bo, how's sleeping with Dyson and Tamsin like?"

"WHAT?!" Bo chocked on her water not really expecting the question or seeing the relevance." I…come again?" she tried again to comprehend.

"I've always been curious about them, I mean that fine woman would even make me swing and the man shifts into a wolf and that's gotta mean" the younger girl rambled.

"If you pronounce wolf junk, you're gonna sleep on the door mat for let me see…FOREVER" a pissed Lauren interrupted the girl's reasoning

"I was going to say big passion, but wolf junk works as well" Kenzi replied, ignoring bravely a pissed off blonde and seeming genuinely interested.

"I don't think it's relevant really" Bo said in a small voice, avoiding Kenzi's quizzical eyes.

"Oh well, I'm bored then " Kenzi rapidly shifted gears,"Do we have something to eat/drink around here?" she asked knowing fully that she'd pissed off the blonde enough to burst their happy bubble. "_There's no way they aren't going to talk now" _the girl thought as she dashed for the kitchen. "_I really make a good therapist"_ she concluded.

"I swear she's bipolar" a shocked Bo whispered after a few moments of ample breaths."I mean I don't know why she'd ask that, I know I have been horrible…" she trailed off while reaching for Lauren's hand.

"Don't " the blonde pulled away," She just wanted me to wake up and see the cold truth. I may be in love with you but I shouldn't forgive you easily or forget all these past months. We need a lot of work and talk to fix us" she sternly responded.

"But tomorrow is another day, and seeing that it's already late, I'd like to go to bed" the doc ended her rant and got off the bed.

"Of course" Bo rapidly said.

"Alone" a smirking blonde added.

"Oh,okay…yes" the brunette visibly disappointed rambled.

"You do know that this is my bedroom and you haven't actually moved" Lauren was beginning to enjoy torturing the confused succubus.

"Of course."

"You said that already."

"I know!"

"So go!"

"I am…"

"I don't see any movement. Is there something physically keeping you here?"

"Yes…"

"And what is that?" the blonde liked playing dumb.

"You…" the succubus stated in a rather raspy voice as she got off the bed and slowly approached the other woman. "It's like something electric is constantly pulling me towards you"

"You're hungry…" a deadpan Lauren concluded

"Yes,I am…for you"

"That's a cheesy line" the blonde smiled.

"It worked" Bo countered. "It got you smiling!"

"Yes, but also it got me to wave you goodbye and goodnight" Lauren said while gently pushing a now frustrated succubus out of the room, carefully closing the door.

Finding herself kicked out of the room, Bo was now face to face with a smirking Kenzi. She knew the girl had a plan to keep her and Lauren away from each other but this was plain cruel.

"You're…" the brunette gritted between her teeth.

"Great? Awesome? Unique?"

"Gonna pay for this" Bo finished rather lamely and headed for the couch. Even though it was going to be a long night, she was certain that things were heading for the best. So she drifted to sleep with smile plastered on her face, as she'd finally found her home again.


	10. Hear meMaybe?

**Hey guys,it's been a long time since i updated this story. Needless to say that i've been pretty busy with exams and that's why i haven't continued to write. I was surprised to see that a lot of people liked it and wanted me to finish it.**

**I do not own anything related to Lost Girl,this story is written just for fun.**

**ps:i do not know why,but my computer likes to delete random words and letters, so imagine my surprise when i found a trillion spelling mistakes in my previous chapters. so i apologize for them.**

**ps2: this might be short but i fully intend to finish this story. enjoy!**

Chapter 10-Hear me…Maybe?

Bo awoke to the well known sound of rumble in the kitchen, and if she didn't know better she'd assume that a pack of rabid velociraptors were raiding the fridge. But living with a certain petite brunette had adjusted her views on the way "normal" things are done in the morning. Pushing herself off of the couch she headed towards the raucous sounds silently praying that she could chat a bit with Kenzi before Lauren would wake up. If things were going to be fixed between the two of them, she really needed her best friend ,her sister on her side.

As she entered the kitchen she took in the sight, unable to hold in a chuckle. The little Russian girl was searching desperately through the cupboards carelessly throwing pans and pots in a "zero fucks were given that day" way. She'd always known that Kenzi was special ,but the months spent apart made her forget these moments.

"It's not polite to stare, you know" a muffled voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm just admiring your perfect detective skills" Bo countered, heading for the expensive looking espresso machine. "I don't think they have Cocoa Puffs here, they actually eat real food, not colored cardboard" the brunette chirped while sipping her newly made coffee.

"So says the girl who lived off of pizza and twinkies for an entire month" Kenzi sighed,defeated. "Lauren left bright and early,the case is really getting on her nerves".

"Oh…well,that's ok, I guess. It's why she's here after all" the succubus replied.

"That I understand, but why are YOU here? Why the change of heart? My babushka taught me that rabies isn't curable"

"I would really like to meet that woman some day, she sounds like a blast..."

"You're deflecting"

"No,I'm 's just hard to explain these past months. But the good thing is that I'm here for good."

"Maybe that's not the best for us,for Lauren. Have you ever thought of that?You made her doubt herself and she never did that before she met you. No matter how hard things got, she kept moving forward. You broke her and now you're all happy smiles assuming she'd take you back. If you love her,you have to explain,you have to make her understand,cause the scientist in her got screwed over too when you decided to walk away"

"IKNOW,OK?I KNOW!I fucked up… but it's not entirely my thing is that the "happy three friends" as in trick,dyson and tamsin did some twisted thing that resulted in me being a total mess.I don't know how to explain it,I don't know if it's a curse,a potion or a crazy old lady who likes to play with people's minds,but I'm certain that something DID happen to me.I wasn't myself these past months but I actually do not regret pushing you guys away,the fae world is a dangerous place and I wasn't able to protect you."

"But…" Kenzi whispered

"No buts,I have to tell Lauren and figure things out. There's also the tiny thing that my succubus kinda considers Lauren my soul mate and I kinda almost killed the happy bunch before I left for you guys because they questioned my reasoning"

"Oh boy,I'm in for a treat then" Kenzi answered, a smirk playing on her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Marie…also known as the bootylicious Ash.I think she's got the hots for the doc. And Lauren wasn't that shy parading in her black bikini either" the Russian girl continued. A plan had suddenly appeared in her mind: make the succubus jealous, make the succubus explain, live happily ever after.

"WHAT?I just knew it from the moment I got here. I'm gonna…"

"Kill ?Maul ?Dismember?" Kenzi offered.

"Talk to Lauren and tell her it's not appropriate" the succubus finished.

"Huh? Are you high or something? You've like…grown up and it doesn't look good on you. What happened to sheer force and bean-sized brains?" the girl chuckled.

"The definition of crazy is repeating the same mistakes and expecting different results" Bo countered feeling proud of her comeback.

"Oh, and you learnt how to read too. Fascinating changes. Lauren should seriously consider running some tests on you too, an alien being might have taken control over your body and that resulted in you being…an…dare I say it… ADULT"

Feeling that words weren't enough to express her currently emotional stare, the brunette engulfed the little Russian girl in a bone crushing hug .She'd truly missed her craziness and her absurd rants, as another feeling of "coming home" washed over her.

"Let's go get her" Kenzi said as she whipped some tears off. "I think I got something in my eye. Damn sand,damn sun, damn sea breeze…"

"Mhmmm" an unconvinced succubus answered.

"Shut up and move" the goth girl finished their banter and started heading for the door.

_Meanwhile at the beach_

Lauren was exhausted and all for nothing, she had no lead whatsoever, no freakin' clue about the weird affliction affecting the local fae population. On top of that, Bo had suddenly reappeared in her life and her deep inner longing was becoming almost unbearable. But she couldn't just give in, could she? NO! She was strong, she was smart and she needed answers .That was the current plan, she needed to keep moving forward.

"Any news?" a raspy voice startled her, as an hourglass silhouette sauntered towards her current location.

"No" the blonde sighed running her hands through her hair."Are you sure I'm the person for this job? I've run the tests over and over and there's nothing going on, not even a freakin' anemia. They are apparently perfectly healthy individuals…" she groaned letting her head fall loudly on the desk.

"You'll figure it out" the Ash assured her. "Maybe it will do you good to take a break, put things into perspective…"

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Tonight, at 8,I'm taking you to dinner" Marie finally voiced her thoughts.

"You're asking me out ?No, you're telling me were going out?" the blonde laughed clearly thinking the fae was joking.

"Yes."

"You're joking, right?"

"Am I laughing?"

"No"

"So?"

"Okay" a clearly dazed Lauren responded.

"Good. I have some things to tell you...tonight"

"About what?Can't you tell me now?It's cruel to say stuff like that and then live me hanging,I'm a scientist,I'm a curious person,it's torture to me" the doc rambled before being suddenly silenced by a chaste kiss.

" You'll wait and you'll be perfectly fine. Besides, I think you've known your whole life" the beautiful fae said as she left the medical tent, not before sneaking another glance at the stunned blonde. As she exited the area she couldn't hold a snicker, things were going great and pissing off the succubus was a huge bonus.

Kenzi and Bo entered the tent chatting loudly and expecting to see a busy doctor, instead they found a rather disheveled blonde sitting stiffly on her seat, clearly lost in deep thought.

"Hey" Bo started,while Kenzi made a dash to the mini fridge where she's hidden some fun sized ouzo bottles the day before. "Can we talk?" she continued.

"Tomorrow" Lauren answered. "I have plans tonight and frankly I'm not in the mood to hear what you're going to say" she snapped.

"What happened?" a shocked brunette dared to ask.

"I'm just…confused. There are a lot of thoughts, feelings, memories coming back to me and I can't deal very well with them. And on top of that the case is still a mystery"

"And tonight you're doing what?"

"I've just poured my heart out and all you care is what I'm doing I wanted to sleep with other people I wouldn't need your consent.I'm free as a bird" Lauren reasoned."So,that being said,I'm taking the afternoon off as I'm in great need of a break. Kenzi,take care of Bo,Bo,take care of Kenzi,and God have mercy on the liquor stocks on this island. By the way, Marie and I are going out tonight, I wouldn't do something stupid if I were you" the blonde finished speaking leaving both Kenzi and Bo with their mouths hanging wide open.

_Take that mushy sappy love struck Lauren!_the blonde thought._Welcome badass sexy woman!_

__TBC


	11. Game Change

**As i promised this is the new chapter :) enjoy!**

**ps: Marie is a Capricornus**

Chapter 11-Game Change

_The Dahl _

The old bartender was softly humming the lyrics of an old Celtic ballade thinking of ways to solve the current situation, singing made him relax, and this was a time in great need of that. His grand daughter was in danger but he, as a relative, had no credibility after the blow out of the last plan meant to protect her. He had known that playing the "humans are inferior, so get away" card had been a mistake, but the lack of other options forced him to choose it…hence the "shituation".

"We've gotta do something" a raspy voice interrupted his pondering.

"Yes, we do, old friend. But we have to be careful this time, things could get ugly. If we do nothing, she'll die, if we try but fail to explain ourselves, she'll kill us and after that she's once again fair game."

"Maybe that's how things are supposed to be" a feminine voice countered his argument. "If you look at a situation and: option 1 is she dies and option 2 is we die with her, that's got to mean somethin' ,and in this case it's: I sure as hell won't die for a lost cause"

"Oh, Tamsin…your optimism is always a breath of fresh air. I didn't know that being a coward was a requirement for the valkyrie job. Do tell what are the other marvelous attributes " Dyson snarled baring his teeth.

"I know when it's time to back off, I know when something isn't suited for me and I also know that you can't force love and life long bonds on someone. That being said, their story is somewhat tragic. Succubus falls in love with mortal, mortal turns out to be something else, and then…"

"Stop, both of you! There's no need to retell the prophecy now. It won't do any good and we're running out of time. Tamsin, if you want to bail, feel free to live…I can't give her up, I did it once and it almost drove me insane. History doesn't have to repeat itself"

"You're deluding yourself, Blood King. But hell, who am I to ruin Christmas morning?" the woman smirked." Besides, I'm old and haven't been to Greece in ages. I'm just hoping they actually evolved to wearing decent clothing, those capes sure as hell didn't cover much. We've got a plane to catch and I'd appreciate if you would actually move" she rolled her eyes as she finished her monologue leaving the two men shocked by the sudden change of heart. Valkyries didn't change their minds like that, so the persistent thought of an ulterior motive driving the woman's actions plagued both of their minds.

" I'll keep an eye on her" the tall fae said reading the bartender's mind. "Let's go save our queen".

_Myconos, back at the house_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What am I going to do? Oh my god!" the succubus was pacing nervously around the balcony, a quizzical pair of eyes watching every movement.

"She's going out with her, and then they're gonna sleep together and then they're gonna be girlfriends ,and I have to be the ex who has to play nice and be a good friend. And I can't ever be just a friend. And then she's gonna have to drive me away and I'll have to see her without her knowing, and I know stalking is frowned upon, but with Lauren I think it's allowed, isn't it? We all have that one person we're allowed to be a little creepy without them knowing ?Don't we?" a hyperventilating brunette rambled.

"I think…" Kenzi started before being cut off for the 100th time.

"And then they're gonna have kids and I'd have to watch them from afar too, and my life is going to be a total mess, and I'd become the lady with a thousand cats and an OCD…"

*slap*

"Good, I knew that would do the trick" the little Russian started, smirking at a stunned Bo. "Can I talk now?"

"You slapped me?! That's your way of helping?! Way to kick someone down some more. I know the stalking thing is a little scary but I have to make sure she's happy and protected, and I want her to be happy and safe, and…" *slap*

"REALLY,KENZI?! AGAIN?!"

"You started rambling again and you're borderline paranoid. I can do this all night, you know. I can get my bitch-slap mode on every time you start derailing"

"You are fucking crazy! Who do you think you are?! I'm the queen of fae, and I have powers and you are just…".

*slap and slap* "That deserved 2,btw. Now, you'll sit down and listen to me! You are being paranoid. Lauren is most likely tired and confused and she wants a night out. It doesn't mean she doesn't love you, it just means she needs some space, that's all. What happened with being the understanding adult? That lasted…let's see…5 freaking minutes. Chill your panties and wait for the woman to make up her damn mind, you can't pressure her into making a choice now, it's not fair to either of you . And if she decides that she needs more time, you'll provide that for her. You may be the queen, but you can't make her love you or forgive you that easily. The best things in life are the ones which require a lot of effort." A serious looking Kenzi explained.

"But what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit around…"

"Oh, yes you can and you will. There's only one thing to do in these situations"

"What's that?" a curious Bo asked.

"Get shitfaced!"

"I actually don't know why I was expecting a slightly more mature answer…"

"Oh ,shut up and let's get you some drinks" the Russian girl hurried towards the bar. This was going to be a fun night after all.

_Meanwhile, at Zorba's Tavern_

Lauren was currently sitting vis-à-vis from a very delicious looking Marie enjoying their traditional Greek dinner. The music was perfect, the dim lights were perfect, Marie was more than perfect, but the blonde couldn't just relax. A million thoughts were running through her head keeping her from enjoying herself.

"You're probably wondering what's all this about" a half amused Marie started their conversation.

"No, not at all" Lauren tried to hide her soul devouring curiosity.

"You're a bad liar, but it's quite cute of you to try to act casual. Now, all the pleasantries left aside, there are some very important things I need to tell you. Firstly, I have to admit that I haven't been honest with you, I actually know what has caused this "plague" and I know how to fix things. Secondly, I want to know if you're truly willing to help"

"Wait ?What ?I've been busting my ass to find out what caused this and you have known all along? What king of sick game is this?" the blonde doctor angrily asked.

"The plague isn't an organic thing, it can't be fixed by modern medicine, fae or human. It's an ancient curse…"

"But what?I don't see how is that related to my abilities to…"

"You caused it" Marie interrupted. "It's hard to explain without sounding insane, but past lives do exist. Have you ever heard of Atargatis of Assyria?"

"She's know as the first mermaid, a goddess of fertility and prosperity. That's about it" a highly confused Lauren answered as the past minutes began to sink in.

"Okay then, what I'm going to say might make you run for the hills, but it's important to hear me out. Atargatis was in love with a human shepherd but accidentally killed him. Out of guilt, the goddess flung herself into the ocean hoping to become a fish. But her beauty was so great, that she never could fully become a fish. Instead she became half goddess, half fish, with a tail below the waist and human body above the waist. The problem was that she also had a consort, named Hadad ,who wasn't the most peaceful guy out there and because he felt betrayed, he cursed her so that when history repeated itself a plague would practically wipe out the fae population and she would be rendered useless. To make things a little clear you are Atargatis, Nadia was the human shepherd and Bo is Hadad…. and if you don't do something all hell will break loose…"

"It can't be true !I didn't kill Nadia and Bo isn't evil, and I certainly am not fae! You must have got things wrong…"

"Nadia was caught in the middle because of you, I am not saying that it's your fault,s he was meant to die anyway .Bo is dark, and the past months have shown you that. Did you know that she was the one who killed your dear old fried, Taft? She was jealous and she mauled him without having second thoughts. And what about all those blood baths ?She's NOT an angel, Lauren! Wake up! Love can be blinding, but I beg you, don't be that girl! The girl who gets abused and comes back for more because in a twisted way she thinks she deserves it."

"I'm not fae!" Lauren launched her last argument desperately wishing this was just a bad dream.

"That's questionable, your body might not be fae but your spirit is. You have an extraordinary ability to solve intricate problems ,you protect all the people around you, you've become a doctor and sacrifice your life daily to help others. You are Atargatis. And I know you feel the sea calling you,I know about your summers in Crete where you've always felt like home, I know you!"

"What do I have to do?" the blonde whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"You have to kill her…" Marie grimly answered.


	12. Heart breaking Decisons

**Hey guys :) sorry for the short chapter,hope you enjoy it though :P**

Chapter 12- Heartbreaking decisions

"_What do I have to do?" the blonde whispered, tears streaming down her face._

_"You have to kill her…" Marie grimly answered_

"NO!I don't fucking care about you and your race ,I am NOT harming her" Lauren shouted attracting the other patrons' attention.

"I thought you were a doctor ,I thought you were taught what triage was , it's one sacrifice to save thousands" Marie pushed on.

"NO! There has to be another way to end this madness"

"Hm…I hoped it wouldn't lead to this. Yes, there is another way ,but that too would require a sacrifice"

"Go on ,tell me! And wipe that fucking fake frown off your face. You tricked me into believing that I was actually needed here, you set me a trap and now you act so nonchalant about killing Bo. I don't think you actually comprehend what she means to me. If I had to choose between her and this entire planet, I'd pick her every fucking time!"

"There's no need to cuss, I know this is a bit much to process in one night, but we're running out of time and if we don't do something now…"

"You're wasting time…SPEAK !What do I have to do?" the agitated blonde demanded.

"Well ,since you won't destroy Hadad, you've got to somehow break your bond with his spirit. Once your love bond is torn the curse will vanish .The problem is that you aren't physically fae, so breaking that bond will weaken you considerably and possibly..."

"So basically I have two choices here, kill Bo or sacrifice myself?"

"Yes"

"What if I say no ?What if I ran away with her?"

"Hm, that would be ill advised. You see, us fae tend to stick together so if that situation somehow arose we would hunt you down, the both of you. Killing a queen succubus is very hard, but killing you first would lead to her losing her powers as well, consequently ending the curse" the Ash calmly replied.

"I…I need her to be safe, she needs to live…her best friend ,her grandfather need her, I guess I'm disposable. I won't break her heart for this to end…"

"But…"

"Let me finish !I said I won't break her heart, our story has been…remarkable ,improbable, impossible and also beautiful. I want her to keep those feelings,I want her to be proud of them and I also want to die knowing that I've truly loved. So my answer is Yes, I will sacrifice something ,not my love ,not my Bo, but my life…the least valuable of them all…" a teary eyed Lauren sighed.

Marie nodded and quickly rose from her chair, she didn't expect this turn of events, her goal wasn't quite met in this particular situation, but this would have to do. She gently placed her right hand on Lauren's back guiding her back to the car but she suddenly felt a violent pull.

"Didn't you get the memo? It's rude to go after somebody else's girl!" a pissed off succubus growled. "Lauren ,go ahead, Kenzi's waiting in the car. We are going to leave this madhouse tonight"

"Bo…I can't ,I've gotta go .We're so close to cracking this case ,isn't that so, Marie?" the doc tried to steady her voice attempting to hide her lies.

"Yes ,indeed…things are heading for the best." The Greek brunette added ,a direct confrontation with an overly territorial succubus wasn't something she particularly desired .And neither would be her finding out about her lover's pending sacrifice.

"Bo ,I love you and you've gotta trust me, honey.I'm doing this for you and for us. After I finish, we will talk, and we'll make up and everything will be okay"

"But…why do you sound like you're saying goodbye?" a confused Bo asked.

"I'm not, I just…take care of Kenzi !It's not goodbye, baby…it's just see you later" Lauren choked a sob as she flung herself to the puzzled brunette. She placed a feverish kiss on Bo's plump lips and quickly left for the car. Leaving her was the worst thing she'd experienced so far, but it was the right thing to do…now she'd just have to hope that Bo had bought her little act.

"You did good" Marie tried to speak.

"Do not address me, ok? Just…don't" a pale looking Lauren sharply replied.

"As you wish ,the ceremony will be at midnight so…I'd prepare if I were you" the Capricornus ended their exchange.

Seeing the black car leave confused Bo, she didn't think Lauren would leave her like that, Lauren wouldn't choose work over her. Her lover's words still rang in her head as jerk pulled her from the reverie.

"What did you do?" the Russian asked.

"I…nothing. She just left" Bo softly answered

"With Marie?"

"Yes…and she told me that she loved me ,and that I should take care of you. Why does that sound so weird to me?"

"Because it is…it's almost as if she's…"

"Saying goodbye ?"a sudden realization filling her mind. "Oh my god, she was lying…something's definitely up. We've gotta go after them"

"Not so fast, Bo ."a gruff voice interrupted ."Just, hear us out first" the voice continued.

"Dyson ?What the hell are you doing here?!And Tamsin too?!" a dumb folded Kenzi exclaimed

TBC


	13. I'll be damned

**Hey guys,this is the new chapter :) i'm grateful for all the reviews and all the attention this story has received.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13- I'll be damned…literally

_"Not so fast, Bo ."a gruff voice interrupted ."just, hear us out first" the voice continued._

_"Dyson ?What the hell are you doing here?!And Tamsin too?!" a dumb folded Kenzi exclaimed _

"Wait ,scratch that, wolfie…you have approximately 5 whole, wonderful seconds to explain what your fury ass is doing here. I really don't think you and Blondie there, suddenly decided to voice your inner feeling and elope here to marry and bump uglies " the Russian girl rapidly added.

"I'd listen to her suggestion if I were you, making her mad leads to me being mad consequently to your appendages being ripped off" the succubus reinforced.

"Awww, how sad…we didn't even get a hug" Tamsin joked. "Just relax, I bet you're gonna be pretty interested in what he has to say and if Trick does his part of the bargain, we might just live to see another day"

"Okay" Bo tiredly exhaled, "spill!"

"We really need to find Lauren, she's in grave danger. Marie isn't who she claims to be ,she's bad, like really fucked up bad. We're pretty sure she's convinced Lauren to sacrifice herself…for you. But the thing is that if Lauren does that you're gonna be weakened to the point of losing all of your powers ,and then you'll be easier to kill. I don't have the time now to explain all the details, but you really have to trust us…we really have been trying to protect you all this time" Dyson rambled nervously.

"Wow, shrooming much on the plane, buddy? Bo, darling we really got to pick that company on our return flight. That's some good shit right there" the Russian chirped

"Hey, listen to me, I'm tired of your bitching! We're not kidding here, this is not a game, at midnight Lauren will be dead, her soul will most likely will be mine to take to Valhalla and Marie will be indestructible. That crazy bitch has done this shit before and it got us here, this self-loving affliction is actually a direct result of her actions. Trick will be able to explain everything after he gets Elena on board, these rituals are quite intricate" the valkyrie shouted.

"So, what the hell are we standing here for? Let's go get Lauren, danger, no danger I really don't trust Marie to be around her. Nobody is that welcoming to her cousin's ex girlfriend partially responsible for her death. Now, Tamsin you're certainly NOT gonna take Lauren and who the hell is Elena?" Bo took charge.

"She's fae,and she's Lauren's grandmother. Trick is trying to convince her to help us but…they kinda have a little history together" Dyson replied.

"Huh? Fae? And what kind of history?" an innocent Bo asked.

"Eeeeeew,NO…just no" Kenzi shouted. "I really have a wild imagination and these kind of detail are certainly NOT welcome. But gross things left aside ,I t's kinda funny ,you two bumping uglies, Trick and Elena bumped uglies in 1666…you're like an inbred family, how CUUUTE" the Russian continued her assault.

"Kenz, shut it or else I'll stop feeding you,and yes alcohol is included in that category .What's the plan?" Bo continued ignoring Kenzi's death glares.

"That's the thing…until Trick comes through with his part, we're kinda stuck." Dyson said shifting nervously from one foot to another, as if he really didn't expect Bo to act this civil towards them.

"Great…just freaking great. We only have a couple of hours til midnight,I just hope Trick knows what he's doing,because I'm one step from going Dark Psychotic BO on everyone's asses. And after that NOBODY will dare get near Lauren ever again" the succubus boomed.

_Meanwhile in Crete_

"Elena" Trick shouted as he dodged another flying plate,"Just…stop for a minute,this is important"

"How dare you show your ugly face after all this time?! You made a choice a long time ago ,I was forced to accept it but I'm certainly not forced to tolerate you now. SO ,GO AWAY!" the hot blooded Greek woman screamed as she threw another plate at the man.

"It's not about me, or about us…" he tried

"There never was an "US" " the woman snapped.

"It's about Lauren and Isabeau ,it's important" he once again began his train of thoughts. "The day we feared has finally arrived and I need all the help I can get, please…we can't lose them"

"But how? Lauren was in the States the last time I talked to her, no way near Marie. That was my only goal, to keep her away from that sneaky demon. How could you let her leave?"

"Well, I had to protect Isabeau and…I kind of wrote in the book and influenced her thinking, and that lead to them separating for a little while. But Bo figured things out and freed Lauren from the Ash, and that was the perfect opportunity for Marie to request her expertise…"

"So, you're telling me you tried to make Bo stop loving Lauren? How the hell could you have been so stupid, old man? They are soul mates, they have been soul mates and most certainly will be in future lives. That's the way it's supposed to be" the woman sighed.

"I thought that I could prepare her for the possibility of the bond being broken, I was just trying to help…obviously it backfired and she almost killed me when she found out. So,I'm pleading, help Lauren,help her and make things right again. I know you have the power,I just need your will."

"I'm doing this for them, not for you…your work is done here, you are done here. Those two poor souls need happiness once and for all " the woman answered.

Lauren was currently on autopilot, she could feel the car moving, she could feel Marie's presence ,but her mind was miles away. She never planned for anything, she never hoped for anything because early on she learnt that planning and hoping for things usually ended up in disappointments, but somehow she had things planned for Bo, she had hopes of a future together, even when they were apart those plans never ceased to exist. But now she couldn't cope with the fact that she wouldn't see, wouldn't feel, wouldn't talk to the woman she loved ever again no matter how _evil _she was supposed to be. And that wasn't the only thing that bothered her, she would also lose Kenzi and her grandmother,these three people being her true family.

Pushing away these thoughts Lauren decided she had to be brave,she had to keep her mind clear of all these mushy sappy thoughts in order to endure this ordeal.

"So,how's the sacrifice supposed to be?"

"Stabbing,decapitation,hanging,poisoning?" the blonde asked.

"I…erm…it involves cutting your wrists and ankles and…draining your blood" Marie answered.

"Oh,so a slow death…this day is getting better and better" she mumbled,the physiology of the whole process playing in her head.

"You don't actually have a choice, picked and now it's time to own up to it" the brunette harshly said."Oh, good…we're here" she continued feeling the car stop.

As they got out of the car Lauren couldn't help but notice the beauty of the site, _"Stonehenge was a little baby compared with this one_" ,she thought before being jerked lighty by a grim looking Marie,"_at least I'll die in style_" she concluded her ponderings before walking towards the shrine which stood majestically in the middle of the grass covered place.

TBC


	14. Coming together

Chapter 14

Bo was pacing nervously around the car giving death glares to an oblivious looking Dyson. They were waiting for Trick to call and let them know what was the plan of attack. They couldn't just barge in on the whole ritual as they risked Lauren's life to be taken prematurely…and that certainly wasn't a thing she particularly desired. Of course she would do anything to bring Lauren back, but she hoped it wouldn't come to that…she didn't fully control her inner succubus ,and the prospect of going rogue wasn't very peer friendly.

A cell phone ring caught her attention as she heard a very cheerful Dyson announce that Elena was willing to help them. Lauren didn't talk much about her family, she wasn't very close with her parents, but she'd mentioned her grandmother once or twice. It wasn't about the quantity, but about the quality of her relationship with Elena, as it was clear that she had been the most important person in her life…that is until she'd met Bo.

"Come on guys, Trick said we're going to some kind of sacrificial site. They are already there and we have to get our move on if we want to save Lauren" Dyson's voice ordered.

"Okay, let's get this party started" a bored looking Tamsin chimed in. "And if we don't get to Lauren in time, look on the bright side…she'll be spending eternity in Valhalla, with me" she smirked seeing Bo tense at her choice of words. What she didn't expect was Bo's right hand suddenly groping her throat and her feet slowly being raised from the ground, the succubus was pissed as hell.

It took both Dyson and Kenzi to make Bo let go, so one feeble punch from the Russian girl and one oak chair broken on the brunette's back later ,they were finally good to go. That little gesture of _love _from Bo surely convinced Tamsin to keep her distance, the succubus wasn't joking ,and judging by the red lines forming on her neck and her red eyes, she was actually _dead_ serious.

_Meanwhile at the Sacrificial Site_

Lauren was wandering around the giant blocks of stone being enchanted by the heavy history deeply engraved on them, she could make out runes, old Greek writings and also long lost symbols of what she'd reckon to be yet to be discovered civilizations. This place was full of spiritual energy, as she was aware of the rather grim purpose of this majestically impressive structure. People had been sacrificed on this location for centuries, even millennia to please the Gods in order to ensure good crops, good health, prosperity or to end the wrath of magical beings…and in a short amount of time she'd become one of those poor souls, a gift to the Gods. She felt a connection with those souls, those desperately lonely men and women who chose or were forced to forfeit their lives to ensure the well being of other, they had apparently stayed here giving the place a unique magical charge.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Marie's voice echoed.

"Yes..it's quite fascinating actually. I took a course in college of forensic archaeology and symbolism and this is a dream come true. I never thought these sites were so well preserved,it's a life's work to decode all these hidden messages" Lauren excitedly answer.

"Hm…" the Capricornus laughed. "A true scientist up until the last minute".

"Yeah…that's what my grandmother always said. When I was younger and visiting she watched me sleep, to keep the bad dreams away,of course…and she made notes of them. I always managed to talk about some hydrogen bonds or some newly found hybridization reaction. It drove her insane" the doc remembered absently. " Gran was…is an extraordinary woman"

"Yes…Elena is indeed truly fascinating" Marie answered without thinking.

"I didn't mention her name" the blonde rapidly figured.

"I..uh…guessed. It's a quite common name here" she tried.

"I never said she's Greek" the pieces started to come together in Lauren's mind, something was off.

"I…uh. Guards, take her" the Ash exasperatedly shouted, as 2 goons appeared out of nowhere.

"NO!" the blonde shouted. "Who are you?"

"Well…I go by many names" the brunette smirked satisfied that the doc was now securely tied, the two ogres sitting on her sides. "But we have met before. You see, I was a high priestess, back when Hadad and Atargatis ruled these lands. I was the one who put the curse when you _betrayed_ his trust. He was a kind soul, I just helped him a little to slide to the dark side" the Ash spat at the now confused looking blonde.

"When Atargatis took pity on that poor ill shepherd, I knew It was the perfect moment to undermine your powers, so I accidentally made him believe that you had fallen out of love. That of course made him lose his mind and he practically begged me to help him get his revenge" a maniac laughter escaped the delusional woman's mouth.

"It was so easy to torment his soul…and after your death tonight, Bo is going to suffer the same fate ,and I Arrephora, will finally rule all the fae"

"What have I done?!" a heart breaking sob escaped the doctor's mouth."What have I done?!"


	15. Ponderings and blue spheres

_Hey guys :) Here's the new chapter,thank you for the reviews and messages, i'm glad you like this little story._

_Enjoy!_

_CHAPTER 15_

The drive to the site was silent, every occupant of the car lost in deep thought, the time had come to give it all, to unite and fight for saving Lauren and consequently the world. They all had their differences put aside, excepting Tamsin who had always been a little secretive with her true intentions…the concept of Lauren dying and taking her to Valhalla was oddly pleasant, as she only now began to decipher her feelings towards the blonde doctor. She found her brilliant and breathtakingly stunning, and managed to play pretend using her grouchy, full of hatred façade. She never wanted Lauren to know, but they say a girl always knows when someone lo…likes her.

Tamsin remembered Lauren's birthday party, how the sight of her felt like a heavy punch skillfully delivered to her unprepared gut, the woman didn't know how gorgeous she was, the woman was still pinning for the undeserving succubus, as she was still torturing herself for the loss of their love. She couldn't stop staring at her, even though she could hear Dyson's snarky comments in the background, her look wasn't one of disgust, wasn't one of hatred or despise, it was a look of hope and admiration, that maybe ,just maybe one day Lauren could truly see her.

After her _performance_ with Dyson, and Bo's dismissal, she took her place at the bar carefully watching the scene unfold, secretly hoping that Lauren wouldn't give in, she had to be strong, she just had to believe in herself. She cringed at the sight of a desperate Lauren shouting at Bo whilst consoling a crying Kenzi, the humans' loyalty to each other surprising her more and more each day. When Tamsin saw Lauren go to the bathroom, she immediately got up determined to finally reveal her feelings, but when Bo got to her first, her determination melted quickly, as she cowardly returned to her place, praying that the angry succubus wouldn't hurt her…wouldn't hurt Lauren.

After what felt like an eternity, Bo stormed put of the bathroom, without her red leather jacket, she had noted. Without bothering to pay she stormed off after the brunette, her protective instincts taking over…she had to make things right…and she did, Lauren's immediate discharge from the fae's control was her own doing, of course she had to make Bo believe it was her own idea, but if playing a little dumb made Lauren safe, then accepted the deed gladly.

Snapping out of her daze, Tamsin saw 2 silhouettes in the distance, a blue light shinning over them as a gigantic hemisphere seemed to engulf the sacrificial site…they were in trouble, big trouble.

"Holy shit…mother of vodka! What the hell is that?" a terrified Kenzi exclaimed. "I am going nowhere near that little display of magic shit…it's a classic horror movie scenario , 4 people go in the blue light, the skinny ,beautiful, talented and smart girl dies first. NUH-UH! I'm staying in the car!" she rambled folding her arms on her chest, the other occupants of the car ignoring her rants, too enthralled with the sight of the pulsating blue energy ball.

Getting out of the vehicle, Bo quickly jogged to a worried looking Trick and without hesitation pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you for coming….i need her" she whispered.

"I know,I know you do" he soothed. "This is Elena, Lauren's grandmother…she was my…she is my…"

"Oh dear, cut the crap" the older woman answered "We're here to save Lauren, not to talk about our long expired fling. It's nice to meet you,Bo. I will be helping you with all the mumbo jumbo magic spells" she warmly smiled." Arrephora is a very good sorceress, so it's going to be tricky, and as you can see, the protective shield spell has already been made…it's quite beautiful actually"

"Arrephora?! Who the hell is that?" the Russian girl shouted from the car, still refusing to get out.

"Oh, so you don't know…Trick, please tell them!"

"Guys, listen to me. Arrephora was a high priestess but she got greedy with power and decided to go dark to ensure that. So she lied to a fae ruler named Hadad that his wife Atargatis had fallen out of love with him, and that resulted in him going mad with pain and losing himself. Feeling despair he asked Arrephora to help him get revenge, so she put a curse on Atargatis which manifested similarly to the Narcissus effect." He exhaled rapidly.

'But what does that have to do with Bo and Lauren?" a puzzled Dyson asked.

"Well, as you know the curse manifests only when the two souls bound to each other find themselves again in a different life, to make things easy, Bo is Hadad, Lauren is Atargatis and Arrephora is none other than Marie"

"I knew that bitch was a witch" Kenzi triumphantly screamed, finally getting out of the car.

"So she wants Lauren to weaken Bo,and then take the power?" a pained Tamsin asked.

"Yes…we believe she's going to sacrifice her at midnight" Elena replied.

"SO WHAT THE HELL ARE WE STANDING HERE FOR?!" the valkyrie's outburst shocking them all.

"Remain calm and figure out a plan. It seems that this shield has some kind of filter, it lets animals pass but when people or fae…" The woman was suddenly interrupted by a loud growl of pain, as a flying Dyson nearly missed hitting their car, the part of the shield where he had tried to enter shooting small lighting rays.

"Not the brightest bulb I tell you…not the brightest bulb" an amused Kenzi chimed in, helping Dyson up and dusting the dirt off of his shirt.

Elena tried to finish her sentence, but was once again cut off by the shrieks pertaining to a certain valkyrie, as she had tried too to use force to break the spell.

"Really,Trick? These are your trustworthy people?! KIDS…stop frying your asses and hear me out"

" As I was saying ,the shield…"

"ELENA!" Kenzi shouted.

'What?!" the woman was this close to losing control.

"Why is BO on the other side?!" the girl pointed to the succubus' silhouette currently on the other side of the blue plasma like wall.

"Bo, stay there!" Trick demanded.

"No, can't do. Lauren needs help" The brunette responded as she started running.

"Oh God, NO! She doesn't know what she's getting into" Elena slapped her forehead.

"God help us all" Trick answered,looking at Dyson and Tamsin's futile yet enthusiastic attempts to enter the sphere."We're doomed" he sighed.

"Hey...look at me. I can get in too" Kenzi shouted doing a small victory dance.

TBC


	16. LG NOTE!

Hey,guys! This is not an update,but a little note :) (hope to get the next chapter up soon)

I just wanted to address some reviews and messages, because a lot of people have been writing to me,so it's only fair that i respond.

cheekymadom : thank you so much for liking and reviewing this story,every single time :P you always tell me my chapters are too short, so i'll make sure to make the next one much bigger :D

Athena64 : i love that you're so Lauren invested, it makes me smile every time. ps: i imagined the "blue thing" to be some kind of a shield, have you seen Simpsons the movie?with the glass thingy(dome) that they used to isolate the whole town? :)))

A.W. doccubus : yeah, i really love writing Kenzi, she's so much fun :)) thank you for sticking with my story.

chris(guest): i read your review last night at 2AM and since then I've been struggling to formulate an answer. I intended this story to be a comedy, a masquerade, i wanted people to laugh while reading it. I am sorry that you no longer find it readable,but i do appreciate your support so far. I didn't change my mind about the Fae, they actually are fierce merciless predators, i just wanted to hope for the best, last season of LG kinda crushed my "happy ending" so i wanted to make one up. This story is written just for fun :) I did see the KHR and ZP interview and i liked their friendship, but i am not a big Dyson fan at all,so you won't have to put up with that. have a nice day and be sure that your suggestions have been taken into consideration.

To all the others who have reviewed, Thank you! :) Every time i see a review I smile! Have a nice day!


	17. Black magic and beasts

_hey! :) hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_CHAPTER 16_

Bo was currently running as fast as her legs could carry her, she didn't know why the wall had parted and let her through, she didn't have time to think about that. There were only 30' until midnight and Lauren was in grave danger; ignoring the burning in her legs and chest she pushed through the dense Mediterranean vegetation, the mighty stones of the sacrificial site barely coming into view. She was running on pure adrenalin, the prospect of losing the woman she loved sharpening all of her tired senses. But suddenly her mind began to rush, a million of thoughts starting to roam as she tripped and fell in the orange colored sand.

Her head started to hurt, as if daggers were constantly impaled and pulled out of her, a nauseating vertigo engulfing her body. And then it became crystal clear…she started to hear the familiar voice of the blonde doctor nagging and berating her. She had never heard Lauren speak those kinds of words before, but the thing that shocked her the most was the recurrent phrase the woman was spitting venomously at her:

"You silly, silly succubus…it was all a game .I never loved you anyway".

Feeling dizzy, she threw up, another feminine voice booming in her head, it was Marie's ,she finally recognize :

"Come…come and finish the ritual and we will rule forever…"

Finally getting up, she dusted herself off and resumed her running, but her mind was on autopilot, she wasn't going to save Lauren…she was going to serve Marie. She felt an inner demon that wasn't dormant anymore, a thirst of power engulfing her soul and beckoning her to shed blood…the _traitor's_ blood, but the rather intriguing thing was that it was different from the succubus…it was something much more powerful, something ancient and dangerous.

Meanwhile, Kenzi was cussing and speed walking following her best friend's footsteps, grinning she proudly noted that she had managed to fall on her face and or ass only a total number of 5 times since she had managed to pierce through the blue shield. "_Trying to run on 3 inch Prada sandals can do wonders for bending your back in unnatural and rather painful ways" _the girl thought tripping once again on a sharp rock.

"Oh fuck fuck fuckery , I'm so suing their asses if I get out of this alive" she shouted to nobody in particular, hissing at the sight of her now raw knees. "Bo is going to have to repay me big time…and Lauren is going to cook" that'll do just fine, she smirked, grabbing a tree and hoisting herself up.

"This ass doesn't quit" she proudly exclaimed before hearing a bone chilling growl only 5 feet away. The creature was still hiding in the thick bushes when Kenzi started her Russian prayer rants ,"okay, I'm a brave girl…but just not in the dark, or when in contact with feral fae beasts, or with spiders…or…okay, I'm a chicken shit" she squealed dashing behind the nearest tree.

The growl intensified and a sound mixture of hoofs and claws joined the eerie scene…Kenzi was stunned , the large body of a hippogriff coming into view. The creature lost no time and began its attack, "impact and sudden death in 3..2..1" Kenzi counted closing her eyes. But the BANG didn't come, instead she felt a rather round thing falling in her lap…opening her right eye, she saw the bloody hawk like head of the creature, a good 4 feet away stood the sturdy body of the creature, which ironically maintained its upright position.

The Russian girl then felt a pair of strong hands touching her own, which were apparently still clutching above her head the Prada sandal in a rather comical attempt at protecting herself, followed by a raspy chuckle.

"Good thing I got here in time…before that poor creature would get his eye scratched by 500$ stolen shoes. That would have been such a shame" a woman spoke.

"I was doing just fine…no need to gloat about your victory" she finally took a breath of fresh air, her face being white as a sheet from the close encounter.

"But…thanks" Kenzi said finally raising her eyes. "HOLY SHITBALLS, TAMSIN…YOU"VE GOT SERIOUS BLING GOING ON THERE" she squealed excitedly. "When…how…is that your valkyrie outfit ?Your sugar daddy is loooooadeeed" she continued her babbling.

"He is my father, not some pimp, Kenzi" Tamsin said whipping her sword clean, as the blue light of the moon made her metal valkyrie uniform shine.

"Let's go…Lauren is in big trouble" she suddenly hoisted the girl on her shoulder and started to jog.

"WAIT! Walk a little closer to that thing's body" she demanded, and after her request was granted she proceeded to push it with her sandal,exclaiming happily after hearing a loud thud"TAKE THAT ! THAT'S THE RUSSIAN WAY". Feeling pleased with her newly accomplished feat ,she redirected her attention once again towards the nonchalant blonde.

"Daaaamn, woman. What do they feed you in Valhalla? You're scary strong " Kenzi wiggled her body to test her strength.

"Shut up or I'll drop you, and that would make how many times for today?" the blonde smiled.

"You saw that? WAIT?! Why did it take you so long to kill that drunken night mistake between a horsey and a birdie?!" Kenzi asked, clearly annoyed of the close call situation.

"I…well…I had to wait for the best moment…" the valkyrie tried to sugar coat the answer.

"OH MY GOD!YOU USED ME AS BAIT…DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN' SPINELESS WORM TO YOU?DO I?DO I?" she shouted punching the blonde's back.

"Well…you are a rather scared of her own shadow person…so spineless is a bit appropriate" Tamsin responded , another chuckle escaping her mouth.

"LALALALA…I'm not talking to you anymore. Shut up and drive" the girl dramatically shouted.

" Huh? Are you mental? I'm carrying you!Did you somehow hit your head with the shoe?" the confused woman stopped her motions.

"NO…I didn't. I just wanted to say that phrase. WAIT…WHERE'S MY OTHER SHOE?!"

"Hm…you clearly hit your head. One shoe is currently poking me in the back so I'm assuming you're still clutching it like and idiot. And the other shoe is still in your foot. So 1 in the back and 1 still on the foot equals a whole delightful pair " Tamsin snared.

"Oh…aren't you the math whiz. Bet you got a shinny abacus for Christmas, didn't you?" Kenzi replied in a singsong voice earning only a snort from the fae who resumed _their running._

Lauren's situation didn't look good…it didn't look good at all, and she had been in a situation like this before only just this time the crazy fae actually cut her. She was currently pinned on the central sacrificial block, blood oozed from her bound wrists as Marie had cut and then blind folded her. She didn't understand why the fae had opted for an horizontal cut, rather than a longitudinal one…the first ensured a slow and agonizing death and she wasn't very keen on experiencing she didn't have any time to ponder as panic began to fill her chest at Marie's words:

"Well…my darling, my work is almost done…now we shall wait for your killer"

"Wh…what do you mean ?I…only my wrists…finish me!" the blonde demanded, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Patience … patience. Bo will be here any minute now and she'll end your suffering" the demented fae answered.

"Bo?!Bo isn't here and she…she wouldn't hurt me" the now weakened from the blood loss woman shouted.

"We'll see about that…" the fae smirked as she began to chant unintelligible words, a burst of blue and red light shooting off from her fingertips towards the distant corner of the woods.

"NOOOO!" the blonde shouted before passing out, the bone chilling scream startling both Kenzi and Tamsin who began to run faster, despair taking over them…Lauren was in pain, but neither of them knew about the bigger problem: Bo was currently…lost.


	18. The sacrifices we make for love

**hey! :) thank you for the reviews,they are greatly appreciated :)**

**i wrote this chapter in a hurry, so i apologize in advance for the mistakes.**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Elena was trying very hard to break the blue magic shield, Bo couldn't manage the situation without her help. Even though a succubus had immense powers, the brunette was still young and susceptible to witchcraft manipulation, a thing they didn't have the chance to warn her about, because of her rather abrupt departure. But she couldn't count on Trick or Dyson's help, because the former was currently trying to wake up the latter, the futile attempts of penetrating the wall had taken their toll on the wolf man who proceeded to faint after the 10th ,which of course had been also a failure.

Even if her efforts would be successful, she wasn't young anymore, and neither was Trick, so Dyson would certainly have to carry them to the site…piggybacking a wolf wasn't a thing she looked forward to, but some things just had to be done. Elena had tried all the spells in the book and then some, but the wall wouldn't budge, it had to be something intricate and also dark, and that usually meant something ancient and buried in time because of its dangerous implications. She didn't know why Bo and Kenzi were permitted to enter with such ease,there had to be a hidden agenda, but she did figure out the sacrifice Tamsin was required to make in order to enter, and it wasn't petty. Once she saw the valkyrie transform into her warrior form, she instantly knew 2 things, one she had just sacrificed her remaining years of this life and 2. she had done it for Lauren's sake.

Remembering her first revelation, the woman decided to follow in her footsteps, a dark spell would always be annulled by a love one,and even if it meant she too had to sacrifice herself in the end, she would still have some time to help Bo and Lauren. Slowly saying the words she had never imagined herself enchanting, golden rays started shooting off her eyes, hands and chest, creating a entrance in the blue wall.

The two other fae watched in awe the woman's display of power, and also selflessness, both of them knowing what she had just done in order to save Lauren. Shaking off their momentary daze, Trick and Dyson hurried inside the dome, waiting silently for Elena to come. The blood king tried to hold back his tears, as Dyson, now successfully shifted in his wolf form, hoisted him on his back, but he managed to choke a pitiful question:

"What…what have you done? We…we would have tried something else…

"I did what I had to do…what I was born to do .Now, let's get going, I don't have much time left…" the woman smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, hang on…it's going to be a bumpy ride" Dyson growled.

Bo awoke unable to move, the dark room she was currently in was illuminated only by the blue glowing chains that were holding her in place. Her head was pounding and the last thing she remembered was running through the woods, running to save someone…"LAUREN?!" she exclaimed desperately, all the details coming back to her in waves of painfully exact details.

"No need to shout, dear" a voice she guessed pertained to a rather old woman startled her.

"Who…who are you? !Show yourself! Help me…" the brunette rapidly demanded.

"Easy there, child. You're gonna hurt yourself if you struggle like that with the chains" the old woman emerged from the farthest corner of the room, the large glowing orb that she was currently holding making her face visible.

"Free me…I have to save Lauren!How did I get here?!"

"Oh, dear…"the woman's voice trembled "I can't free you, you have to free yourself…as for Lauren, I thought you already decided that she wasn't worth the effort" she tried to smile baring her yellow chipped teeth, if they could actually be called that.

"What are you saying?! I love Lauren ,are you insane?" just as the words left Bo's mouth, a current of energy erupted from the chains, all her muscles painfully contracting.

"See what happens when you don't listen?" the woman shook her head disapprovingly." No need to call me names, I was just recounting your thoughts…oh dear, I hope you realize that we're actually in your head right now" the woman came closer, the orb she was holding suddenly lifting itself from her hand floating effortlessly above the ground. "You were running and you suddenly figured out some things about that… 't you remember her voice telling you the truth?That you were only just a game?A joke?"

"You're a witch…I remember those things,but they can't be loves me and I love her,she would never hurt me like that and I would never…!"

The old woman let out a creepy laugh and touching lightly the floating orb, it began to clear and somehow show the events unfolding at the sacrificial site.

Bo was shocked at seeing Lauren bound to the large stone, blood oozing from both of her wrists, but she was more frightened at the sight of herself holding the blood stained knife in her right hand, Marie beckoning her to finish the ritual.

'You would never hurt her? You could have fooled me…"the woman's sinister laugh erupting once again.

"NO!NO!That's not me…what…what have you done?!" she desperately cried.

"No,LAUREN!That's not me!" she shouted again.

"Well,dear…stop with the have some decisions to make. You either finish the ritual and consequently free yourself,or you refuse to do it and we would have the succubus perform it. Either way, you beloved Lauren dies, it's a matter of you wanting to survive,actually" the woman casually explained as if she were speaking about the weather,not about murder.

"I don't understand…I am the CAN'T MAKE ME KILL HER!" she violently jerked her body triggering off another electric impulse.

"Child,you are wrong. You are made up of two parts,the succubus and the ,as you experience this excruciating pain and also are unable to free yourself,it's evident that you are in the latter form."

"But where is…" she tried to ask but the pain was too much.

"Here…" the woman touched the orb once again, another image coming into view. It was in another black room that Bo saw her inner demon chained as herself by a blue energy eyes were glowing, her veins were popping out as she let out low pitched growls which signaled high levels of distress.

"What?WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" the brunette desperately shouted.

"Nothing…it seems that your kind doesn't appreciate being tied down,which is rather amusing since you were on the verge of settling for a human" she snared.

Bo started to cry,the feeling of being hopeless engulfing her soul, but as the old woman touched the magic crystal once more, horror replaced her previous state. She saw herself,knife in hand, bent over the lifeless form of the blonde doctor,a dull look on her face as she prepared to strike.

Shouting once again and triggering the shock waves,she found the figure in the orb slightly backing down from the previous menacing position. Thinking this was the way to act,she began to fight the chains, waves and waves of pain wreaking havoc on her body.

"Child…I was afraid you'd do that, it's such a shame to do that to yourself…and all for nothing in the end. But no worries, your succubus won't hesitate to sacrifice Lauren in order to free see, soulmates or not, they are rather selfish creatures"

"NOOOOO!Back away BO-BO!" Kenzi's voice boomed from the orb, as the small figure successfully pushed Marie to the ground, breakin' the connection between the Capricornus and Bo.

But it had been a moment too late as the succubus had taken over,eagerly awaiting to be freed ,and Bo watched in horror as her "body" once again prepared to finish the ritual. But she wasn't prepared for excruciating pain that began to spread from her lower abdomen,as Tamsin came into view.

As she coughed blood,she smiled at the realization that the valkyrie had come to help Lauren and in the process managed to prevent her from killing her love by stabbing the attacker with her golden Norse sword.

Sadly the succubus wasn't giving in and taking advantage of Tamsin being occupied with checking on Lauren,she managed to grab her throat and hungrily began to extract her life essence,whilst the blade was carelessly dropped on the ground next to her.

"See child…it will all be over" the old woman spoke, Bo almost forgetting she wasn't alone.

She watched the globe attentively seeing her now crying best friend trying but failing to free Tamsin from her death grip. That petty attempt earning Kenzi a heavy punch that made her fly 30 feet in the air and land with a thud on a rather spiny bush. As the terror subsided, Bo realized that there was only one thing to do, to sacrifice herself from within before the succubus went rogue. But this wasn't an easy feat as Marie was now beginning to put her spells once again…

_"All be damned_" she thought, violently trashing her body and screaming to the other part of her soul to stop. Her efforts were growing weak when she heard Elena's soothing voice telling her to continue, to hold on, and as she ignored the wailing sounds of the witch occupying the same space as herself, she watched the orb relieved that she was no longer draining Tamsin. Furthermore, Elena's counter spell made her drop Tamsin near Lauren's unconscious body,and stepping back a couple of feet she picked up the bloody knife from the grass.

"Do what has to be done, Isabeau" Elena's voice encouraged. "Save us all!"

Having heard those final words, Bo concentrated one last time and she saw her efforts materializing, the figure from the orb plunging the blade in her chest. Feeling the blood pouring from the wound she felt relieved and free, even if death had been the way out. Slowly slipping into unconsciousness she smiled at hearing the witch's cusses as the ghostly being began to fade away, but the distraught thing was hearing her succubus come into submission, her deep growling voice being slowly but surely silenced, a tingly feeling of betrayal finding its way in her mind, the realization of killing a part of herself finally settling in. But watching the crystal one last time all the doubts vanished, Tamsin was holding Lauren, Kenzi was dusting herself off in the distance, Dyson was enthusiastically fighting the two ogres clearly having the upper hand, Elena was winning her spell battle with Marie,ensuring that the curse would be lifted; what surprised her was seeing her grandfather,who had her head in his lap, slowly caressing her long dark hair and softly singing a familiar old irish balade… finally he had come and redeemed himself by being there for her in the last minutes of her were the last thoughts roaming Bo's mind before the peaceful darkness engulfed her…

"ELENA…DO SOMETHING!" Kenzi agitatedly screamed after seeing Bo's current state.

"I will…" the woman responded throwing a final burst of energy towards a fatigued Marie, prompting the fae to surrender." I just need…WHERE'S TAMSIN?AND LAUREN?" she suddenly shouted.

"OH,NO!" Dyson exclaimed taking human form after finishing off the goons. "She took Lauren back with her…"

TBC


End file.
